Jak And Daxter: More Than One Legacy
by maddy.rigby
Summary: Maddy mysteriously gets dragged into the game Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Now she must leave behind everything she knows to go on adventures with Jak and Daxter, always worrying of revealing something that she shouldn't or majorly changing the story line while still having to save the world, or well, change an otzel back to his boy form. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

OK so Jak and Daxter happens to be my FAVOURITE video game of ALL time, so, as i was playing it today, (i started the series again) i was bored and wondering what would happen if I, myself, had been in the games ... and, well, here it is :P Please enjoy and Read&Review!  
I'm really sorry, but the beginning BLOWS. i hate beginning things. so please stick with it until at least the third chapter to see if u love it or hate it! please :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own... Yadda Yadda. Let's get on with the story.

_My consciousness started coming back in small portions. First my hearing; i could hear something splashily crashing, and the skwock of birds. Then my sense of smell; brine, salt, and what's that weird tangy smell? Then touch; I was lying down on something small, coarse, and all over. And it was warm, like on a sunny day. Lastly, (not including taste) my sight came back. my eyelids slowly fluttered open taking in everything from the face of the boy with greenish-blonde hair hovering over me, the bright sun above him, the boy with orange hair on his shoulder, to the giant pelican sitting on a small island ten yards in front of us, out in the ocean... WHERE AM I?_

It all started when I beat Jak III for the first time; I was sad that the series had ended and I didn't know what to do now. Doing the only thing an obsessed video game fanatic can do, I started playing them over again.

Getting up, I walked towards my beloved playstation2 that was still whirring from the game previously in it. Whilst pressing the button with the blue design on it, I grabbed the Jak III case. Disk in hand, I skillfully opened the case with my other, demonstrating how long I had been playing games. Quickly opening the Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy case, i pulled out the disk itself and slipped it into the slot still open from the other disk. Successfully closing the slot and sitting down, i grabbed the controller, ready to begin.

If only I had known! But if I did, would I still have done it anyway?

I got as far as the opening screen before I noticed something was askew. My old gaming system started buzzing out of control, and I automatically got worried. I got out of my chair that was specifically for me when I liked to play video games, and walked towards the system and TV. Getting there, I kneeled down in front of the TV to check if the red white and yellow cords were OK, and felt a shove at my back. My arms flailed as my body tilted head first towards the TV screen.

Expecting to feel nothing but pain, I braced myself for the collision with the glass, but I didn't come. When I looked up I could see the screen getting farther and farther away until it was a tiny square of light that disappeared with the distance.

The next thing I knew I was flat on my back with the lights dancing in front of my eyes. I faintly heard a 'Jak, Look!'

'No it can't be ...'

So I was in Sandover village. Yes, _the _Sandover village from the _video-game _Jak and Daxter. Don't ask me, all I know is that once I woke up I saw Jak hovering over me. Old Jak. Before he got injected with Dark Eco. He was roughly shaking my shoulders trying to get me to wake up and come with him.

I attempted to shoo him away with a, "Five more minutes!" But he was non-relenting.

i didn't fully regain _all _of my senses until i heard an annoyingly high-pitched voice i knew was to be Daxter's. I turned my head to the left of Jak's face, his shoulder, expecting to see an orange otzel there. Instead i saw a a small boy, about a head shorter than Jak, with orange hair, and green eyes. He was the one talking.

Then it hit me: this was before they had went to Misty Island and Daxter fell into the pit of Dark Eco.

I looked around, still not believing i was in a video game. I positioned my thumb and pointer finger over my arm and brought them together, _HARD. _"OUCH!" i squeaked. Ok this is definently real.

"Hey! Don't hurt yourself!"

i looked to our right and saw some one strikingly familiar walking over to us: Kiera.

Softly rubbing my arm, i got up and stood next to the waiting Jak and the impatient Daxter.

"Who's this?" She directed her question at Jak, completely ignoring me for the moment. He just shrugged. That's when i remembered that Jak was mute in the first game. i looked over at him, holding up the false pretense by looking confused as to why he didn't answer. He looked at me and i noticed soemthing. i could almost read the words "_who are you?_" in his eyes. Like a psychic connection, i could heard him talking in a deep yet childish voice.

This was Jak before he could talk. This was sweet and cheerful Jak. Jak without a care in the world except if Daxter was OK.

i stuck out my hand in his direction and said, "Hi, I'm Maddy."

He tentatively reached forward and placed his hand in mine.

"_Can you hear me?_" Again through the eyes. I nodded, not wanting to draw attention.

I shook Kiera's hand, and Daxters'. The latter holding on a bit longer than necessary, and waggling his eye brows. i couldn't hold in my laughter. He looked away sadly.

"No, no! I'm sorry, you just remind me of someone i know . . . used to know."

"Where did you come from?" Kieara asked looking at me suspiciously. "No boat, no one else, no wreckage."

Here's what i had been dreading. Should i tell her the truth; that her whole life is a video game, not real? Or should I lie? "My Daddy's boat crashed out at sea, and i was the only other one with him." Lie.

"_I didn't know there was anything else out there._" Jak could detect my lie, already. _"What's it like? Don't direct the answer at me._" He obviously didn't want the others to know, either.

"I used to live in this really big and beautiful house. i was home-schooled, so I never really had any real friends to talk to, only three really. The city was about the size of Sandover, but much, much louder. There was a constant buzz, whether from a bug or a car."

Daxter said, "What's a car?" While Kiera said, "How did you know this was named Sandover?"

I looked over at Jak in a panic, I hadn't meant to mention it, but it had just slipped out. I heard his voice in my mind saying, "_Say Daxter said 'Welcome to Sandover when you first came. It's OK, I know you're not from here._" I looked over to him and mouthed 'how?' He just shook his head.

"Daxter said, 'Welcome to Sandover' when I first, erm, woke up. And Daxter, A car is like a machine with wheels that it powered, kind of like a Zoomer. We have those there, too. Do you?"

I sufficiently distracted Daxter from commenting on something he hadn't said, with the idea of cars.

"Kiera has one of the only working ones around. She found it hovering over the sea one day, and decided to fix it . . ."

"It's back at Daddy's house. We should go introduce you to him. Maybe he'll know how to get you back to your own time." \


	2. Chapter 2

HI! Second installment up! Im going to try to update a lot sooner then I usually do, and this will be my main story for the moment, hopefully. Please stick with me

"Nikki? I thought you were in New Haven!" Kiera looked sharply at her father, then back to me. A look of understanding dawned on her face. I was completely and utterly confused, but I knew 'New Haven' was in the third game, and I didn't understand how I would be associated with someone from there.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, never you mind. I thought you, uhh, looked like someone else. What brings you here, child?" He went from confused to professional in a matter of seconds, that takes skill.

"Hello," I started tentatively, "I'm Madison," I thought using my formal name would be more appropriate for the time being. For one short second I saw some emotion on Samos' face: regret. I could've been imagining things, but it didn't feel like it. "My dad's ship crashed and I must've landed here." I tried to make my horribly bad lying skills more believable. This just wasn't going to work.

"How about you go get cleaned up, no offense, but you look a mess." Kiera was suddenly extremely cheerful and helpful.

"Umm, OK, thanks. Is there . . ?" I trailed off, hoping she would get what I had meant. '_How am I going to ask her? Oh! What if she doesn't? There's like three guys here!" _I risked a glance over at Jak, and saw him doubled over, clutching his chest with silent laughter, while a confused Daxter patted his back.

Oh no, so he can read my thoughts now, too. That's never good; to have a stranger you don't even know be able to read your thoughts. That would be awkward even if it was with someone you _did _know.

"There will be everything you need." She answered back with a knowing wink.

"Thank you. Everyone. For taking in a complete stranger like me." And with that, I walked off, after seeing Kiera point in the direction of the bathroom for me.

O.o.O

Right before getting in the shower I glanced at myself in the reflection of the mirror, and stopped dead in my tracks. What had before been a head-full of uncooperative curly mousey brown hair was now hair that was beautifully cascading down my back in perfect waves. The colour was changed a bit. From normal brown, it was now a shining chestnut with black and red highlights through it. The next thing I noticed was the shape of my body, which was currently hugged by a fluffy white towel. Before I had been quite small and undeveloped for a normal sixteen year old, now I had curves that would make a guy pant. They were in all the right places, and my breasts had even been pushed up and filled out a bit more, making me look, for use of a better word, _hot. _The most shocking thing I noticed was my eyes. Whereas before they had been a boring grayish blue, now they were a stormy, intelligent gray. It was like a dark gray with black rings around it. They looked _intense. _I would've killed for those eyes in the real world.

The real world. How I missed it now. I had to find my way back. Before I had just been running on pure adrenaline, like a robot on oil. Now that the adrenaline had run out I really began to think about my predicament. How did I get here? It's not possible. I know I was not dreaming, though. Everything was too vivid. I just had a feeling.

This was real, and somehow I had fallen into the life of a video-game character. I wonder if time in my world had just stopped, or if I had just spontaneously gone missing. I wonder if my mom is worried, or if Alli, Kaitlyn, and Casey, my three bestest friends, would miss me at all. It's like every unwanted girl's dreams: would anyone miss me? But, I didn't have an answer.

Suddenly, a voice popped into my head, Jak's. "_You're going to be OK, you know._"

"_Get outta my head! I'm showering!_"

"_I didn't really get a choice in this either, you know. If I got a choice, I wouldn't have a stranger's voice in my head. But, you're the only person I've ever talked to in my life, so this is nice. Don't ruin it, please._"

"_Oh, so you're a mute?"_

_ "Yes, I've never spoken a day in my life, I don't think, so this is weird for me."_

_ "Trust me; it's weird for me, too. I don't think I've ever talked to someone in my head before. Actually, scratch that I _know _I have never spoken to someone telepathically. _

_"Ok, well can we talk later . . ? I'm a little, umm, busy at the moment."_

_ "Sure. Can you just try to not think so loudly?" _

_ "Ya, I'll try to keep it down." _I ended sarcastically.

O.o.O

After I got out of the shower, I noticed my predicament. There were no clothes around. Before stepping in, I had shed my old clothes in Kiera's room before grabbing a towel and stepping down the hall, before anyone else was in the house.

That was before everyone else was in the house. Jak and Daxter's room was right next to Kiera's, and Samos' was at the end of the hall. I knew for a fact that Jak was in his room. I didn't feel very inclined to show off my new found curves to an old man, a strange boy, and his perverted ratish friend.

"Kiera!" I tried quietly yelling, but to no avail. I remember her saying that she was taking the zoomer out for a test drive.

_"She's not here." _

_ "Yeah, I noticed. Could you, umm, go get her for me?" _I had to admit. This was my last hope, because I didn't feel like walking down the hall in a towel that didn't wrap around me well.

_"She's out by rock canyon, that's too far for me, and too dangerous." _I could tell her was enjoying this.

_"Please?"_

_ "I can bring you something though. I'm sure Kiera wouldn't mind if you borrowed something." _Jak said deviously

"_Umm. I like green, and black?" _I said questioningly.

He didn't answer back

Just when I was starting to get worried, I heard a knock on the door.

"_Ok I'm leaving them outside. I'll be leaving now."_

_ "Hey Jak?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Thanks."_

_ "No problem." _

I quickly pulled open the door and slid inside the neat pile of clothes sitting there. I pulled the pieces separate and I turned flaming red when I saw the undergarments Jak had brought me. Just to have him bring me anything like _that _was so, so, so embarrassing.

Other than that, I didn't have any objections to his other choices. Black capris similar to Kiera's, and a green and black checkered shirt that stopped about midriff.

When my hair was satisfying, where I had to spend ten minutes, one minute was fine, and I was happy, I stepped out.

"Hey, Jak and Daxter went over to the dock, they told me to tell you to meet them over there." _Now _she decides to show up. "Nice clothes choice."

"Umm, yeah, Jak got it for me." I said while blushing bright red.

"Sorry I wasn't here. Feel free to take anything whenever." She said with a slight grin.

"Alright, thanks. I'll head over there now."


	3. Chapter 3

THIRD CHAPTER! Farthest ive ever got on an update. Im so proud of myself. And JIC you were wondering, my eyes actually do look like I explained them the second time. I love my eyes, just about the only thing I do love about me, that and my writing skillz that I sometimes have! Well enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. I do not own anything. Some of the dialog in this chapter will be taken straight from the game . . . I do not own the characters, or the spine of the plot. Im just adding myself, and some knew things.

CHAPTER 3 – Misty Island.

I don't know why I didn't warn Daxter what could, _would,_ happen at Misty Island for him. Practically, I knew what was going to happen so it was technically me that screwed up his life. I wanted to tell him, but that would change the whole story line, and I didn't want to risk the chance of something happening that wasn't supposed to, what if someone died because Daxter never got turned into an ottzel.

Well, for starters, the ride there was pleasant. After seeing them, I knew my adventure in the video game world was about to begin. Jak was gesturing we want you to come along, too."

Feigning confusing and to hold up the pretense, I said, "Go where?"

"To Misty Island of course. I don't want to go that much, but Jak really wants to go."

I looked at him and he shrugged. _"Sounded like fun." _

"Sounds . . . fun. How are we getting there?" Of course I already knew.

"We're jacking the fishermans boat to go there. We'll bring it back it one piece." He sounded worried. I saw both Jak and Daxter glance over at the red fishing boat with a bite taken out of it.

"We'll be fine, I'm sure. You guys do know how to fight . . . right?" Daxter shrugged and Jak looked away sheepishly. "Well then. Guess we'll have to learn. Don't want any big bad lurkers scaring you do we?" I was waggling my fingers in Daxter's direction.

He put on a brave face and said, "Let's go!"

Ten minutes into the ride, we arrived at Misty Island after a quite funny scene where Daxter had fallen in the water. I had to pretend to get sea sick, and be scared about being on a boat. I had been in a boat wreck after all. Wink wink, nudge nudge.

"Jak? Are sure this was a good idea? Ol' green stuff told us not to come here…" Jak just shrugged it off. I could sympathize with Daxter. Misty Island looked _scary. _And I mean scary. There were bones everywhere, and it was dark. You could hear the sound of the Lurkers shuffling off in the distance.

O.o.O

Minutes later we were walking along and saw the congregation of lurkers. Even though Jak and Daxter didn't know what was going to happen, I did. I had butterflies massively assaulting my stomach.

"Continue your search for artifacts and Eco." said a voice I knew was Gol Akaron. "The locals possess Precursor items. You know what to do.

Then came another voice that makes my spine shiver. Mia. "Deal harshly with anybody who strays from the village. We will attack it in due time."

Jak and Daxter chose to ignore the foreshadowing of the apocalypse, and I followed, not wanting to screw anything up. The whole storyline of the game is at stake by what I do. So I just decided to let things flow out.

We walked around and explored the island a bit more; we even saw a cute little yellow cat thing that I knew was to be the sculptors muse later on for when we came back.

"What are we doin' here anyway, Jak? This place gives me the creeps."

"Man up, Daxter!" I said with a sarcastic smile on my face. He puffed up his chest and I laughed again. As he let out the air, he tripped over something small and cylindrical.

"Huh? Oh, stupid Precursor junk!" He picks it up and walks over to me and Jak, the latter staring into the pit of Dark Eco.

"Eech! What is that dark ooze? It sure don't look friendly. The sage yaps on about the Precursors who built this place all the time. 'Where did they go? Why did they build this crap?' Now, I like Precursor Orbs and Power Cells as much as the next guy, but if you ask me? They must have been real losers."

"Sure, Daxter. You got the precursors who built all this, and thrived using only the power of Eco to survive! And what are you doing? Walking around on an island you're not supposed to be!"

"Hey! You're here, too!"

"Yes, but I don't have strict orders to _not _come here, I just followed you two."

_"You show him." _Jak chuckled inside my head.

"I'm talking to you, too. You're not supposed to be here either!"

"Why are you talking to Jak like that? It's like you can here him." Jak's eyes flashed to mine.

_"Why don't you want him to know?" _I asked him.

_"Let's just, just keep it a secret a while longer, 'K?" _This all happened in a span of about three seconds. Long enough for Daxter to notice, but short enough for me to put it off as a distraction.

I shook my head. "Couldn't you tell? That is sooo what he was thinking."

"Whatever." Daxter shook his head at me and tossed me to precursor artifact. The second it touched my hand, it started to glow red, as it had Jak in the game. I quickly tossed it to him, knowing this was his job to do, hoping he hadn't seen it.

As quickly as it had lit up, it turned off, so to speak, when I let go of it, and lit up again when it landed in Jak's hand.

"Whoa! How'd you guys do that?" My heart sunk; so he had seen. But, as a sufficient distraction, Daxter's moment of awe was disrupted as an armored Lurker came crashing through the wall behind us.

"Guys! I think we're in trouble!" What a nice deduction, thank you Daxter.

Jak suddenly knows what to do, and throws the artifact, which turns out to be a precursor bomb, at the Lurker. This succeeds in blowing up the Lurker, but instead of being blown into Jak who hits Daxter, it hits me, then _I _hit Daxter. He is thrown into the pit of Dark Eco, and, almost instantaneously, he's shot back out. The only difference: he's a rodent.

Both Jak and I we're staring at Daxter's new form as he said, "Man, that stung! I told ya we shouldn't have come here, and you listened! . . . What?" Suddenly he looked down at himself; his pupils dilated, and he started screaming. "OK. I'm fine, I'm fine. . ." He looks down at himself again and starts screaming again.

It was really weird to see things I had seen multiple times in my life happen literally, right before my eyes.

Jak picked Daxter up, with worry clear in his eyes. Though the two may tease each other, it was obvious that they cared for one another.

"Come on, Jak, let's go back. Samos will fix him." A complete lie. I gently pushed his shoulders until he started walking again. 'This is going to take awhile.'

Sometime later, Jak, the now fuzzy Daxter, and I arrived at the Green Sage's hut. Daxter attempted to enter unnoticed, but the Green Sage was meditating and heard his little rodent feet.

"What in green tarnation do you three want?"

"We- we- we was...! I-I was...!"

"Don't tell me! Instead of heeding my wisdom, the two of you went mucking around in the only place I told you not to go: Misty Island!" At this point I tried to fade into the background and let the events take place.

"And you!" He roared at me, making me jump. "You went with them! You let them go! I thought you were more responsible than that!" So much for fading into the background. I hung my head in shame.

"That's right! And then we..."

"And then, Daxter, you finally took a much-needed bath. But in a bath tub filled... with Dark Eco!"

"Look, old man! Are you gonna keep yappin', or are you gonna help me outta this mess?"

"I'm gonna keep yappin'! Because, in my professional opinion, the change is an improvement. And besides... I couldn't help you if I wanted to."

"Whaaaaaat?"

"There is only one person who has studied Dark Eco long enough to have a chance at returning you to your previous form: Gol Akaron, the sage. But he lives far to the north. Far, far to the north! Nobody has spoken to him for ages. I would teleport you there, but I can't do that either. None of the three sages that maintain the other teleporter gates have seen fit to turn their ends on for quite awhile."

_"Maybe it's because of you're infectionous personality, eh Samos?" _I thought, forgetting that Jak could hear everything.

_"He means well," _He said, half reprimanding, half laughing.

I chose to ignore that and keep listening

"The only other way north is by foot on the Fire Canyon. But,

its volcanic soil is hot enough to melt Precursor metal. You

can't just walk through it!"

"But you could fly over it!" Kiera walked into the room. Seeing her standing next to her father, I assumed she must have gotten her looks from her mother. There was nothing in common there. You've got the suggestively shaped Kiera standing next to the gnarled and old green sage. Both Jak and Daxter instantly perk up when she enters the room. I glared at them both, but mostly Jak, who gives me a look and shrug that says, "What did I do wrong?"

She must have been listening in, because she seemed to understand the situation.

"If you had a Zoomer equipped with a heat shield... and I just happento be working on that very thing this moment. All I would need is 20 Power Cells to give it enough energy to withstand the canyon's heat. Isn't that right, Daddy?"

"Yes, Keira, that might work. But where are a boy... and a half... going to get 20 Power Cells?"

"Don't forget Maddy! What else are we going to do with her?" Before I could get offended, she winked playfully at me. "And they can get them from the villagers! Most of them have a Power Cell or two stashed away somewhere. And even if they aren't willing to just give them away, greasing their palms with a few Precursor Orbs should do the trick. And I bet there are even more of them out in the wilds, just waiting for some brave adventurer to find." Upon saying this, she bats her eyes at Jak.

I felt a disconcerting pang of jealously run through me. This made no sense at all. I knew that in the end Kiera and Jak are supposed to get together. Not noticing me, Jak smiles.

Daxter points to himself. "Well, we've got the brave adventurer, at least."

"Brave adventurer? You three couldn't find your way out of the village without training! Before you do anything else, you better go through the warp gate and get some practice on Geyser Rock."

"Uh, we won't find anymore of that dark, gooey Eco stuff, will we? 'Cause I'd hate to fall in again and turn into you!"

"Get in there before I turn you all into ferns!


	4. Chapter 4

HI! Well, there's not much to say here. You know except the disclaimer. OH! And if any of you are wondering, Maddy is a channeler. (She can channel any sort of Eco, as Jak can.) This is important if I ever do a sequel. O, I'm sorry this chapter is really short, but I had to put this in, it adds substance.

I am not nor will I ever be Naughty Dog Corporation…

Chapter 4. Geyser Rock.

Jak looked at me, shrugged, and dove through the teleporter. Daxter stumbled after him, and I hesitantly walked towards, walked back again, and ran forward, somersaulting through it.

The feeling of going through a teleporter was one that was almost indescribable. I felt like I was being pulled apart at every seam, yet being so compressed inward I felt like I was about to explode. It only lasted for one incredibly long, yet oh so short second, before I stumbled out at the other end, being at Geyser rock.

Daxter was perched up on Jak's shoulder and said, "You're first time?" I nodded to convey that I needed a second to let the rest of my mind catch up.

Jak walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder, steadying me. He had no idea that he just made it worse. I felt a jolt throughout my body, whether from his hand or from the added weight to one side of my equilibrium.

I took a deep breath and said, "Yeah. I'm Ok. I'm Ok." I gulped and looked straight ahead of me. "So . . . SO, where are we?" Trying to make conversation while winded doesn't work very well. But thankfully, my breath was coming back quickly.

I had directed the question at Jak without thinking, but it was Daxter who answered. "Geyser Rock. Ol' Green Stuff's training 'course.'"

At that moment and Kiera's contraption comes out of nowhere and starts talking to us. As we walk on, she directs us to do things. "Ok. Do you two see those dummies over there? I want you both to run up to one each and kick it down."

I walked up to one, and instinctively lifted it and put power enough into it to kick down the straw Lurker dummy. Jak had done the same.

"Ok. Now that you know what to do, go knock down the rest." Jak and I looked at each other, and at the exact same time, we nodded and took off, picking up a Power Cell and about 20 Precursor Orbs. Kicking, punching, spinning, and divebombing the dummies were so much easier than I expected it to be. The power just flowed naturally through my limbs, giving me the strength to knock down the test dummies.

"These are Scout flies. I sent seven of them out to each area to scout for Power Cells, but the Lurkers must have trapped them in these boxes." I experimentally walked up to one, jumped on top of it, and punched downward. I don't know what I was thinking, punching a metal box, but it broke easy and a scout fly flew out until Jak collected it and put it in his backpack.

Jak and I broke the rest of the boxes, got a Power Cell, and kept moving, finding the occasional clump of floating blue eco. Jak got to these first, and zoomed ahead of me.

Wheezing, I caught up to him smiling and a very windswept Daxter sitting on his shoulder. "Ok, you want to play like that. Now it's my turn!" I walked over to the blue eco vent and stepped through it without hesitation feeling a curious sensation course through my body. It was almost ticklish, but not really. I could feel power flowing through every limb, but mostly my legs. I had an urge to run, _really fast. _So I did.

I felt so free, running around like that; first I ran up the door that I knew was eco powered, and it opened so I kept running not even stopping to pick up the Power Cell i saw. I was sure Jak would get it. I dove over the cliff into the water. I felt like I could touch the sky, fly with the birds, swim with the fish, and live on the moon. I knew the power was weaning when I felt my legs go weak, well not really weak, just back to before I had the Eco.

"So you're a channeler as well as Jak? This could come in handy later on." Kiera's intercom thing popped up, again out of no where, "I'm almost positive there is one more Power cell up there, so you can go get it and come home."

"How 'bout we stay and swim for a bit?" I suggested hopefully.

"Yeah, come on Jak I'm _tired!"_ He put most exaggeration on the word 'tired' and flopped down on the piece of floating wood dramatically. Jak's eyes were shining with laughter, so I took that as a yes.

Hoping to surprise Jak, I hopped on his back and tried to push him under, but the joke was on me. He knew I was coming and grabbed me flipped me over and dunked _me. _

Under water, I stopped struggling, and just sat there. Jak was holding me, but it wasn't aggressive, it was more of a friendly hug, like a cuddle. We were both underwater with me cradled to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his chest, completing the hug, and forgetting that I was just a side person here and not anything important. Jak ends up with Kiera. That's how it goes. But, right now, _I _was the one who got the guy. Not Kiera.

Then the sweetness of the moment was ruined by, guess who, Kiera's communicator. "Come one guys and gal. Hurry up and get home." Kiera's voice came stabbing through the water. I opened my eyes to see his innocent sky blue ones staring back at me.

Just as I started to feel the sting of no breath, and the sharpness of the water rushing into my eyes, Daxter jumped on top of my head and started tugging at my hair. "Come on, Jak! Are you trying to drown her?" Jak pulled us both up, still staring at me the whole time.

"No Dax I'm fine. Let's go get that last Power Cell and go." I felt dizzy. And it wasn't from the loss of breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Number Five. So the adventures begin for Maddy Jak and Daxter. Hmm that doesn't flow as well does it…. Well on with the story….

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ARE YOU JUST GOING TO RUB IT IN BY MAKING ME SAY IT _AGAIN!_

**The Adventure Begins: **

My second trip through the teleporter was not as bad as the first. It was still bad, but I had enough balance to land catlike next to Jak, while Daxter flew out and did a face dive.

"Good training. But that's nothing compared to the challenges that lie ahead." Samos was glaring at Daxter,

"Aaaah, they're noooo problem! We got the moves, eh? Jak? Maddy? We'd love to stay and chat, Big Green, but we're uh, itching to get on with our adventures."

"Fine, fine. "Adventure" away then. And while you're out "adventuring", why don't you make yourselves useful? My darn Green Eco collectors are clogged up again. Head out to the far side of the beach and clear them out, why don't you? Follow the lamps. They'll take you right there." He paused and took a deep breath. "Now... all of you... GET OUT OF HERE!"

We hastily rushed out the door, to fast for me to realize I left my backpack.

"Uhh. Hey guys, I left my pack. I'll be right back." Daxter scoffed and I heard Jak say _"Good Luck" _sarcastically.

I walked back inside, and swiftly walked the perimeter of the house to Kiera's room where I was staying for the time being.

Then I heard old Samos say, "Some brave adventurers you are. Back already and without clearing my blocked Eco harvesters! They're on the far side of the beach. Now... GET MOVING!"

"Sorry" I muttered as I scuttled out of the house, hearing the soft giggling of Kiera below and seeing both Jak and Daxter laughing.

"Shut. Up." I said slowly. "Come on let's go."

O.o.O

We moved through Sandover village quickly, visiting Jak's uncle, the crazy bird lady, the sculptor, herding some yakkows into their pen, and talking to the 'windbag' of a mayor, as Daxter puts it.

We reached the beach and saw the lamps. Taking Samos' advice we followed the lamps. I hadn't been ready for the sand snakes, crabs, and cannons, even though I knew they were in the game.

During our trip to find the eco harvesters, we found two or three scout flies, and got a couple Power Cells; Daxter insisted that we chase some seagulls, who in turn knocked the Power Cell from the water fall, picked one up on the beach, chased a large pelican and beat it to the Power Cell, found one on a big ruin, and knocked the egg down from the cliff onto the hay the bird lady had left. The bird, promptly hatching when it hit the ground, mistook Daxter for its mother.

When we finally got to the Green Eco harvesters, Jak and I both beat them open, earning a Power Cell from the last one. When I went through the Green Eco, I got a feeling, just like I had with the Blue Eco, except it wasn't the same. Instead of making me feel hyper and jumpy and energized, it made me feel calm and content, healthy and happy.

Five minutes later, we returned to Samos' hut, not to find praise for a job well done, but an anxious Samos looking out the window at Misty Island.

"Oh, it's the conquering heroes. Good! I wanted to talk with you two about something serious!" He turned his gaze toward us, rather than towards the island, and started pacing the hut. "There appears to be quite a lot of Lurker activity on Misty Island. I can see them bombarding the Precursor Silo from my lookout tower! If the Lurkers open it up and release the Dark Eco, we could all end up running around looking as ridiculous as this annoying little specimen!" He looked pointedly at Daxter, and then returned to pacing.

This time he stopped pacing and looked directly at me; I couldn't help but be nervous. "Maddy, it's time for you to prove your worth. Go with Jak on his 'adventures' make sure he doesn't hurt himself _too _much." He actually looked genuinely concerned. I had to give the old man some credit, he _did _care about Jak, even if it was deep, and I mean deep, down. "You two, get the Fisherman to let you take his boat back to Misty Island, get to the top of the Precursor Silo, and take out that cannon!"

I knew Daxter wouldn't like being left out, so I wasn't surprised when I heard him say, "And . . . what about me?"

"_You _can mop my floors, they seem to have lost their shine lately." He said sarcastically.

We decided to ignore Samos' idea for Daxter, and left to go to the Forbidden Jungle.

On the walk there, we picked up a few more Precursor Orbs, and gave Jak's so called Uncle 90 of them for his _trip_. We still had enough to give some to the mayor for his election, so we stopped by there on the way, and still had about 20 left, not enough to give to the oracle, but I still suggested we go there anyway.

"Why would we want to climb up a bunch of rocks? Sounds like too much work to me." Of course, it was going to be hard to convince them, and still sound like I didn't know anything was up there.

"Maybe there's a scout fly, or some eggs. I don't know. I just have a feeling that there's something important up there." I already knew that there _was _something important up there, or at least something that was important in Haven City.

Finally, I convinced them to go see the Oracle, and when we got there, it automatically awakened in our presence, and said, "Who awakens the Oracle? Wait! One . . . No two of you. Two of you have the light within. Before time I have watched and waited for the true heroes to return." I was utterly confused; this was different than in the game. The game had said "Who has awakened the Oracle? Wait. One of you has the light within. I have waited since before time for the true hero to return."

Suddenly, the Oracle was speaking in plural. Was my presence affecting the game that much? Was I meant for something much bigger than sitting on my bed at home, listening to my adoptive family have fun downstairs? Yes, I was adopted, and I was always treated a little differently than their _real _children were. They always got a little more than me at everything; a little more allowance, and little more free time, a little more expectations, a little more love.

I was baffled. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to stay; they had all been so much nicer to me here. But, I still wanted to leave. I _did _miss my three best friends, I did miss my room, my privacy. Sharing a room with Kiera was nice, but it wasn't the same.

I imagined the Rigby family adopting another child and giving them my room. I imagined them throwing away all of my paintings. I imagined them painting over my walls that I had spent to long working on. My room was about the best thing I had. It was painted black with blue and green paint splatters all over it, and had all my painting easels and canvases in one corner, and my ceiling high bookshelf in another, and my black and green bed in the other, leaving one corner for all my other things, mostly my TV and the Playstation.

Connor and Sierra, my siblings, got things like Xbox's and Wii's. I wasn't upset though, I loved my Playstaion and my collection of games, they were my prized possessions.

The only other electronical thing I owned was my laptop and cell phone. I treasured my laptop because no one could get on it. When I used to write on my main computer, my parents would either read my stories and laugh at them, or delete them. It had made me extremely mad, so I had bought a laptop, and found ways to lock it so no one would be able to get onto it. Trust me, they had tried; all of them.

The most disappointing this that had happened to me was when I had gotten a book published. Actually published, and the only thing they said was, 'where's the money?' It had made me want to scream.

"Maddy! Maddy, where are you?" I heard Daxter's voice say.

Coming back to the reality that didn't seem like reality, I said, "Oh sorry, what did I miss?"

"That Oracle thing said if we bring it 120 Precursor orbs it will give us a Power Cell." He said this while gesturing to the two Power Cells floating in the spot where the oracle's eyes were supposed to be.

"Oh." I said, still not fully back from wherever I had been. "Anything else?"

"Not really," He said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Ok." Jak had been awfully quite during this whole encounter. I turned toward him, and said out loud. "Are you ok? You seem quiet."

He just nodded his head, but in my head, I heard him say, _"I just have a really bad sense of déjà vu seeing this thing, I don't know why." _

I, too, had had a sense of déjà vu, but I had put it off as seeing it in the game. But, it was different seeing it in real life rather than in the game. In the game it had looked to be a little taller than Jak, but in real life it really towered over both of us. It was surprisingly scary. Instead of hearing the voice, it had felt like it was echoing through my head. Like it was more in my head than out.

"Oh, well why don't we head towards the jungle, and go find the fisherman." I said, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah, let's go." Daxter said, while walking nonchalantly forward.

I felt something very foreboding coming, but I couldn't put my finger on it.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm really sorry; I'm not a big fan of this chapter. I'm trying to convey her growing feelings for Jak, while still making the chapter interesting, and not too off the original plot. Well, please enjoy it more than I did writing it This chapter may also be a little shorter than the rest, but it's also like a filler, just showing what happens in the meantime, while were waiting for the big thing, you know?

DISCLAIMER: Yes, yes, I know I do not own any of the characters . . . etc

Walking through the jungle, dodging snakes and frogs with poisonous tongues, I realized something: I was falling for Jak. How hard I didn't know. I just felt a spark when he looked at me with those innocent sky blue eyes.

I tried to stop myself, knowing what he was going to turn into in the end. All that innocence was going to be gone, replaced with hatred and spite. Gone forever. I didn't know if I could stop that, but that would involve changing the story line. Jak _had _to get pumped with Dark Eco, or else the game would never exist. I wouldn't care about changing the story line if that's all it would do, just change a little, but I couldn't. There was a risk of someone dying. Jak, Kiera, Samos, even Daxter. I had grown to care about all of these people, and _I _would die if one of them died, knowing that I was the one who had caused it.

"Do you suppose there are any Power Cells inside there?" I said, gesturing to the Precursor Tower.

Jak nodded. "We should go, then." I said while dodging around a moving vine sticking up out of the ground.

In a matter of minutes we were inside the Precursor Tower, after both Jak and I ran through the Blue eco to build the bridge and open the door. We climbed to the top, and found a Power Cell there before going down and walking through a bit, and finding the button to turn on the Blue Eco vent. I was the one that ran to the top and jumped on the button and grabbed the Power Cell. I heard Kiera's communicator but I was ignoring it, focusing on the sounds I heard from the other room where I knew the plant monster was.

"Do you guys here that?"

"That sounds scary, let's _not _go in there." Daxter said, cowering on Jak's shoulder.

"I say we should." I knew we had to go in there; that was the exit.

Jak and I walked side by side through the door, over some floating platforms, over some more, until we finally got to the monster I knew was there. And it was _scary. _Not wanting to look scared, I looked at Jak, mouthed ready, and when he nodded, ran towards it.

Together, we beat the monster, me dodging the weird plant bugs and distracting the monster, and Jak hitting it when its gaze was sufficiently diverted.

When the monster was definitely dead, with its head laying on the ground and Daxter jumping on it, picking up the Precursor orbs, I heard Kiera's communicator come out of Jak's pack. "I have to admit. You two make a good team!" She sounded jealous, even over the communicator. It made me feel gleeful, even though I shouldn't have.

"Look! Blue Eco. That must be the way out!" I said, trying to hide my feelings.

O.o.O

"Wait!" I yelled out suddenly. We were standing on top of the whirring machine, ready to break the pole and deflect the eco beam when I remembered. Both Jak and Daxter looked at me curiously, Jak poised to punch the pole. "I think I know something." I remembered from the game that if you ran through the Blue Eco, and ran to the door on the side of the precursor building, it would open and there would be a Power Cell inside.

So I did. I ran through the Blue Eco and straight to the door, picking up the Power Cell that was inside, and running back and standing next to them. I did all this is a span of five seconds. Man, Blue Eco feels _good. _I felt wrongly prideful under Jak's impressed gaze. I heard him say, "_Good Job." _Inside my head, and heard Daxter's "How'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess? I don't know it just felt like there was something in there."

Jak looked back at me once, then broke the beam.

O.o.O

After repositioning the beams, we followed the canyon out to the sea, and got a Power Cell. After that, we walked back to the fisherman, following the river. Finding he told us he would let us use his speed boat and give us a Power Cell if we caught 200 pounds of fish.

"Step aside, boys. Here comes the pro." I sauntered my way to the net. This had always been one of my strong points in the game. I could do it perfectly, without missing a single fish. Which I did.

I picked up the net, dipped it in the water, and began. I heard the fisherman cheering me on, and when I got all of them, I pulled the net out of the water, and dumped all 200 fish which, miraculously, fit in one net, into a big basket.

"Ya did it! You caught 200 lbs. of fish! Not bad for a couple of land lubbers! Here's the Power Cell I promised, and you can use the \ boat at the village dock whenever ya like!"

"Yes!" I yelled while fist pumping the air. Jak picked me up and spun me around in a hug, and I hugged him back, forgetting about my previous efforts to _not _fall for him. The only thing I felt right then was how well I fit into his arms.

I looked at him, and couldn't see anything wrong. I would always have Jak to protect me from harm.

'_But what about when you go home' _A sneaky voice said in my head.

'_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!' _I couldn't think about that right now.

He was still spinning me and I was starting to feel dizzy, and reluctantly said, "Jak. Jak! Can you put me down, please?" I sounded breathless and giggly. He looked down at me, fully stopping, but not putting me down, and I got lost in his, naïve, sky blue, eyes. They knew nothing of the pain I knew he would feel in the future.

"Maddy? Jak?" That was Daxter, once again ruining the sweetness of the moment.

Jak unhooked his arms from around me and looked away like he regretted everything that had just happened. I automatically felt sad, and like any girl, I took it as a sign of rejection.

I looked away and felt the small tear roll down my face, even though I knew Jak was supposed to end up with Kiera, but it still hurt. I was supposed to be the tough girl, the bad ass. And here I was, crying.

"Yeah. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya:)! How are you all doing? Yes, yes, im back. I really want to finish this story and get on to the sequel. I keep getting ideas on what to put it in HAHA :D Well. I AM going to finish this, no matter what. It may take a year or it may take a month, I don't even know. HAHAHA

Chapter 7: Misty Island . . . AGAIN.

Misty Island looked scarier than it had last time. When the speed boat that we'd borrowed from the fisherman bumped the shore, Daxter started voicing just about every fear I had.

"Jak? Why are we coming back here? I really don't feel like falling into another pit! Really. Jak? It looks Scarier. More foreboding. Maddy! Tell him!" I just shook my head and walked pointedly forward.

I still wasn't over my little tiff with Jak that he didn't even know we had. I couldn't even bring myself up enough to talk to him. He just thought I was scared or reluctant. I constantly had his thoughts in my head saying things like _'What's wrong,' _and_ 'are you Ok' _and _'Are you sure you still want to go.' _I ignored it all until one time he said _'Can you still . . . hear . . . me?' _He asked in a small voice. His voice was so innocent, so full of fear that his one connection to talking would be gone that I _had _to answer. He sounded as close to crying as Jak Mar would _ever _be. I couldn't be the one inflicting that sort of panic on him.

I sighed and said, _'Yes Jak, I can still hear you.' _ I could practically _hear _him sigh through my head.

O.o.O

"Look, guys, it's the Zoomer." I pointed towards it after we had collected almost all the other power cells on the island.

I saw a devilish glint in Jak's eyes before he hopped on. I slowly got on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist so I could stay on. The second my wrists were locked he took off and I realized one thing; Jak was a speed devil. You could tell from the twinkle he got in his eyes, the happy laughing he gave off as he drove. I clung on for dear life, as we killed Lurkers and picked up some Power Cells and scout flies.

When we got off I felt very windswept, and touched my hair, wondering how it looked.

Suddenly I heard Jak's voice in my head saying, _'It looks beautiful.' _I couldn't detect the smallest hint of sarcasm, so I blushed and nervously said, "Let's go and find the Silo."

We encountered a couple Lurkers before we found the spot we wanted: The Pirate Ship. Climbing up the ship, we started playing something similar to Donkey Kong, except it was in real life.

I was still distracted when we did this, so I almost got hit by a log. Jak threw himself to me, pushing us both out of the way, and onto a side ledge that was luckily there. I didn't even need his voice, which was yelling at me in my head, to tell me how stupid I had been. I needed to get over this, fast.

I let out a quick 'sorry' receiving a glare from Jak for not even thanking him, and we kept going. I stopped my mind from wandering every time it tried to. I didn't want to disappoint Jak again. Reaching the top, I quickly took out the two Lurkers waiting there, while Jak shot the canon down toward the Lurkers in the Arena.

While Jak and Daxter were listening to Samos on the communicator, I was leaning against the feeble fencing that was the only thing stopping me from falling into the arena, just thinking.

I _had _to find a way to fix things with Jak. I knew apologizing wouldn't do the trick; I had to think of something better. _'Oh, Jak! I'm sorry. It was pointless to act like I am, and now you're mad at me.' _I practically yelled in my head, totally forgetting he could here it if he wanted too.

Jak's head whipped towards mine, and I could feel his eyes trying to draw mine to his, but I refused to open them. _'Maddy, you tell me what's wrong. Please. Or I _will _figure it out for myself. I'm sure I'll be able to look through your head if I tried.' _

Surprisingly, I could actually feel him digging through my brain, sorting through my thoughts. Not knowing what to do, and not wanting him to know my true feelings. I put my hands over my head, and backed up, forgetting the arena that lay 20 yards below me. But he had found it. In my head, he heard the memory of me thinking of how I was falling for Jak. It didn't get any farther though, it was cut short. Just _'I think I'm falling for Jak.' _

And then I was falling.

I could hear Daxter yell "Maddy" and the same for Jak, but in my head. I could feel the air whooshing past me, as if in slow motion, guiding my fall to the ground.

When I hit the ground, I heard it before I felt it, even when I did feel it, it wasn't as bad as I was expecting. Being a video game character does that to you. Whereas in _my _life I would have broken every bone in my body, I didn't break any bones. I may have gotten a bruise or a couple scratches but that was it.

But it didn't stop Jak from over reacting. He gracefully jumped down, with Daxter on his shoulder, and landed next to me. The only thing I could say while I was still winded was, "Turn around" In a very faint voice.

When he did, he saw the ambush approaching. He yelled and rushed forward. I was reminded of him as Dark Jak, and I automatically got scared. Not of the ambush, but of _him. _

That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out; the shock of it all was too much for me.

O.o.O

"Maddy! No, please don't die. You're going to live! We'll live happily ever after! Like in the fairy tales! Just don't die. Please. For me! Maddy. I love you, Maddy; please wake up!" Begged a voice I'd been hearing quite a lot lately, except now it wasn't in my head. It was out. Jak was talking, like in Jak II and III. Maybe I was having a premonition.

"Jak! I'm sorry, leave her. She will be greatly missed. But you said it yourself: 'everyone's expendable.'" Said a gruff voice; Torn. This must be set in Jak II or III, how else would Torn be there.

"I wasn't talking about her! She's the farthest thing from expendable. She dies and we all die!" Jak yelled at Torn. Suddenly I felt a calloused hand stroking my face, "Maddy, honey, please wake up. For me? Please? We all need you." Jak cooed at me.

"Jak, she's gone." Said a girl's voice; Kiera's this time. "Leave her. You don't need her; you have me." I was seething. My eyes were _going _to open. Kiera could _not _have Jak; not when it seemed like _I _was the one who got him.

My eyelids slowly fluttered open, and the first thing I saw was Kiera kissing Jak. "No!" I yelled. I _still _didn't get him. '_That slut!' _I kept thinking, even though I didn't even know what was happening except that Jak had just said he loved me not but a minute ago and now here he was, _kissing _Kiera. '_That Thieving Whore! How could she?'_

"Maddy! You're alive!" Jak said, whilst quickly pushing Kiera away. But this wasn't Jak; this was a new Jak. He looked scarier; I didn't want _this _to be my image of him. Scary Jak with darker blond hair and Indigo eyes filled with hatred and pain.

Jak quickly came over and gave me a hug, and I pushed him back. "I saw that." I growled, my voice full of unnecessary pain. This wasn't my time. This was just a dream. '_Than why does it feel so real?' _I couldn't help but ask myself.

He looked back at me with hurt in his eyes. "She came at me." I looked over at Kiera. She looked happy, gleeful even; that little b*tch. '_What happened to me? Since when do I cuss?' _I felt like covering my mouth.

Jak slowly started backing away, and he walked right into a metalhead none of us had noticed; it was hiding behind a wall, it looked like we were in the pumping station, waiting for the right moment. When we were all distracted. I positioned its teeth right on the inside of his neck as we all stared in horror; none of us could move. Then the monster bit straight down and I heard a crack.

"JAK!" I yelled out, just before I woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

OK Chapter 8 up. I relatively like this chapter :) Uhh with that, read on…

Disclaimer: I do not own. Yadda Yadda.

'_It's Ok. I'm here. I'm here.' _I heard Jak coo in my mind which ripped open the already fresh memory of Jak and Kiera kissing; of Jak dying.

"Oh God, you're alive." I said as I threw my arms around his neck. "You're alive. You're not dead. Nothing happened. It was a dream. It wasn't real." I murmured to myself while hugging him tightly to me.

_"Come here. You're Ok. I'm here. I'm alive. It wasn't real." _I felt him pull be until I was curled up in his lap, wetting his shoulder with my tears. He didn't even know what had happened, and here he was; comforting me. He was so sweet.

He wrapped his arms around me so I was fully in his lap. I felt like a small child again. I remembered Morgan, my adoptive father, doing that to me once when I had had a nightmare, like now. But that was nothing compared to this. This had just seemed _so _real.

I felt him kiss my hair, and I froze. Jak and I could _never _have something. He would probably die! I couldn't let that happen. Not on my watch. My dream had just reassured me, even if it wasn't real.

"Thank you, Jak. I . . . I'm fine." I sniffled as I pushed myself away from him . . . right onto the floor. "Ow!" My bones were_ sore! _I guess falling down 30 yards could do that to you.

_"Maddy!" _

"No, no I'm OK." I said as I pushed myself off the floor and sat on Kiera's bed. "Uhh, thank you, Jak. Were you here the whole time?" He nodded. "How . . . long was I . . . out?"

He held up two fingers. "Two hours?" I said hopefully. He shook his head. "Two days?" I said flatly. He nodded. "Oh. Thank you for staying with me."

_"You kept calling my name."_

_ "You heard that?"_ He nodded.

_ "What were you dreaming about? I couldn't wake you up for nothing. It started about an hour ago. Before that, you looked . . . dead.' _I could see him shiver.

_"A very, very bad dream."_

_ "I could tell. You kept saying something about don't die. Then my name. Over and over."_

_ "I'm sorry . . ." _I said quietly. I don't think I had ever been more embarrassed in my life.

"_No it's fine." _He said gently while stroking my hair again. I hadn't noticed he had scootched himself towards me. Friends could do this sort of thing right?

I let out a soft sigh and leaned into his hand. It felt nice; soothing. My head inclined itself until it was lying on his shoulder. Jak seemed to be enjoying this as much as I was, so when I felt his hand creep up and start rubbing my back, I let him.

Somehow my head ended up in his lap with me lying on prone on the bed. Jak was still stroking my face, hair, and arms, when suddenly I heard Kiera yell out my name, and Jak moved and swiftly left the room.

My body and brain were a mixture of emotions. My brain was saying _'bad, bad. This is dangerous for him. Are you going to risk him dying?' _While my body and heart was saying _'good. Oh so good. It was just a dream nothing bad can happen.' _

My body didn't feel as stiff and in pain anymore. _'Thank you, Jak.'_ I sighed in my head, but he didn't respond. Maybe he was in as much emotional trauma as I was. Here I was a stranger, who had only been here . . .

I got side tracked . . . how long _had _I been here. I counted. Then counted again. It couldn't be. I'd been here a month? Already? It felt like a week. I guess I wasn't really a stranger anymore.

"Maddy? Are you awake yet?"

"Yeah! I'll be there in a moment!" I yelled back at Kiera. _'Ok, girl, keep your head on straight!' _I thought to myself.

Once my emotions were in check I walked out and saw Kiera, Jak, Daxter, and Samos. When I saw Jak I felt my face go red. I muttered a small 'hi' to them and stood next to Kiera. The others put it off thinking that I must still be tired, but Jak knew. I saw him smirking at me, and I looked the other way and started listening to what the others were saying.

"You guys _have _to go through fire canyon tomorrow. Maddy, can you go, too?" Kiera asked. I couldn't help but feel a pang of hatred when I saw her.

"_Calm down, Maddy. It was just a dream." _I said to myself. "Oh yes, I'm feeling fine. A day's more rest would suit me good, then I'll be ready.

"Ok then; tomorrow at dawn." Kiera said before walking out. "Can I borrow your Power Cells? I need to make the heat shield better so you guys can make it through."

Both Jak and I opened up our packs and the mixture of Power Cells came flying out.

"I'm going to go lie down for a bit." I said to no one in particular before I walked out.

O.o.O

I looked outside and it was still dark, but I was fully awake. Might as well enjoy the sunrise if I'm going to be up.

I walked outside and climbed up until I was sitting on the roof. I had forgotten to bring a blanket, so I was shivering. I didn't feel like getting up and getting a blanket, so I sat there. The cold wasn't unbearable; I had felt worse.

I looked out across the horizon of the sea and gasped. I could see two green suns peeking up over the edge of the blue water. "It's so beautiful . . ." I trailed off.

Then I heard a sound. It sounded like someone shuffling around inside the hut itself. I froze, not wanting anyone to find me and order me back inside. I was satisfied and happy out here. My thoughts were clear. That was the night I had fallen in love with the ocean. It was so dark and sinister; yet it was open, ready for anyone to dive into its depths and discover its secrets.

I heard steps on the ladder leading up to the top and I turned around and saw Jak with a blanket. He held it out to me. I crawled over to him and grabbed it. When I was in my previous spot I turned around to see if he was still there; he was. I patted the shingles next to me, gesturing that he should come and sit next to me. When he did I opened the blanket that I had wrapped around me, holding on arms out like a cape. He took the hint leaned in, snuggling up to my shoulder.

I leaned my head on the top of his head, and for how long we sat like that, I didn't know. I was so contented in that second, I forgot everything. I forgot that Jak would go dark. I forgot I was in a video game. I forgot that I was probably stuck here for a _long _time.

The only thing I knew was how warm Jak's head on my shoulder was. I looked down at him, whereas before I had been staring out into the ocean, and saw him already staring up at me.

"Jak." I whispered.

'_Maddy.' _I heard in my head.

I felt my head incline towards his, and saw him returning the gesture.  
_ 'You shouldn't be doing this!' _The voice inside my head was yelling at me, but I just pushed it out of the way.

When our lips met, all other thoughts fled my mind. His mouth was so sweet against mine, his lips moving in sync with mine. When I felt him bite my bottom lip, I gasped at the feeling. Nothing that felt this right could be wrong.

He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, and I growled at the feeling, going into a frenzy of passion. The kiss got deeper when I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, asking for permission_. _I heard his slight intake of breath when I opened my mouth to his, right before his tongue touched mine. There was a zing when our tongues touched and my breath was momentarily lost, and when I regained it, I regained my senses as well.

_'What am I doing? He could die!'_

I pulled back and said, "Jak, I – I can't do this. I'm sorry." I quickly slipped down the ladder and ran off into the darkness. No I couldn't let this happen. Remember your dream.

_'Maddy! Come back!' _I heard him yell in my head, but I ignored it. I wish he could know that I was doing this for his safety, but he wouldn't believe me.

I went and hid in the empty fisherman's hut. Everything smelled like brine and fish.

Luckily, no one came to find me, so I stayed the night. In the morning I woke up in a stiff ball in the corner of the hut with the fisherman himself standing there.

"What are ya doin' here, Lassie?"

"I'm sorry; I'll be leaving now . . . I needed somewhere to stay tonight, and you weren't here, so I though you wouldn't mind. . ." I trailed off and tried to slip outside, but he put his hand in front of me, stopping me.

"What happened between you and that lad tha's been following you around like a puppy?"

"Not like a puppy." I said quietly.

"Have ya looked? He's head over heels for ya." Sadly, I hadn't noticed. I had been so involved in trying to not fall in love with him, that I hadn't noticed if he had fallen in love with _me. _It was just _so _unbelievable. Here was me, sixteen years old, and I had only had two boyfriends. That may have been a result of being home schooled, but I hadn't known love before, so this was weird.

"I'm sorry." I hung my head in shame.

"Now get. Go get your lad back." He winked at me.

"Thank you." I said gratefully as I walked out the door.

AN. Do you love it? Or Hate it? I really _need _reviews to get the creative, erm, juices flowing. So do me a favor and review, please?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9! Thank you if you reviewed or are planning to review. It means the world to me to know that people like my stories so thank you to all! Sorry for not updating in so long, ive been busy.

Disclaimer is the same as it has been.

"Maddy!" Kiera yelled as I walked into Samos' hut. "Where were you? We were so worried! But Jak made it seem like you wanted to be left alone." She roughly hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Kiera, I just needed a night alone to, ahh, think." I said awkwardly. I inconspicuously glanced around and saw Jak in the corner of the hut, hiding in the shadows. I looked back at Kiera and said, "Oh, umm, we didn't get the Power Cells from the mayor, I'll go get them."

"Ok." Kiera said curiously. She could tell I was avoiding something.

As I was walking to the mayor's house I realized how weird this was going to be; adventuring with Jak and Daxter, while trying to not look at Jak twice.

As I walked into the mayor's house he said, "Oh, what a wonderful sight! I thank you! And the entire village will thank me. You have restored power to the village and guaranteed my re-election! And for that, my girl, you've earned a Power Cell!" He was practically leaping with excitement, and I could see his flab jiggling. "So you uh, want to make a contribution? Goooood... A sizeable one, I hope." He paused and looked over to see how many precursor orbs I was holding. "Yoo! Yes, this is a sizeable contribution! Why, I just hope this Power Cell adequately represents my gratitude." He looked me up and down.

"No, thank you, for the Power Cell, I mean."

"Oh, you're quite welcome, young lady!" He had been inching closer to me the whole time, so I turned around to walk away.

When I did, I felt his hand smack my ass, and I screeched. "You perve. . ." I started before I was cut off by the scuffling by the door and I saw a _very _pissed off looking Jak standing there. _'Oh this can't be good.' _I thought as I saw him fly towards the mayor.

"Hey! You little bastard! Get off me!" The Mayor yelled as he was pinned to the ground by Jak.

"Jak get off of him!" I yelled and walked up to him and started tugging on his shoulder.

"Yes! Listen to the little slut!" The Mayor growled from under Jak.

"Are you really one to be insulting _me _now?" I asked, royally pissed. This wasn't how the game went, the Mayor couldn't die. I didn't know if he did if it would have any affect whatsoever on the game, but I couldn't take the chance. "He could kill you with one twitch of his hand." Jak slightly moved his hand and the mayor flinched.

Deciding to ignore the perverted mayor, I went back to trying to get Jak off of him. "Jak. Please don't hurt him. He didn't mean anything bad." I said softly. The death glare I shot the Mayor completely contradicted my gentle I slowly started stroking Jak's arm where my hand was. "Jak, please get off. Please." I said tenderly, gradually tailing my fingers until they were stroking his cheek, and moved into his hair. My hands were out of my control now. They wouldn't stop.

I marveled at the texture of his incredibly soft hair that was in the shape of a flame. I felt him lean into my hand, and took my chance. "Jak, sweetie, get off." The endearment slipped out unconsciously. "Come with me. We'll go through the Lava Tube, and start our adventure with Daxter." He slowly got off the man underneath him. The Mayor got up and huffily brushed himself off.

Shooting on more glare at the mayor I took Jak's hand in mine and walked out the door, him following suit. I loved the sensation of his hand in mine; they fit like a key in lock.

Maybe Jak and I _were _meant to be together. Everything seemed to lead to it. Especially the psychic connection.

I looked at Jak, and the look on his face broke all resolve I had. He had a look of pure innocence, like everything in the world could hurt him, yet nothing at all. He was opening himself up to me, showing me everything, and I couldn't help but be touched by it. I felt the tears threatening to come to my eyes, and tried not to let him.

I couldn't hold myself anymore; I leaned in and surprised him with a soft kiss. Nothing special, but I could feel a spark. When we both leaned back I saw him grinning at me.

_"So are we official now?"_

_"I think we are." _I said smiling back at him.

O.o.O

"I'm driving this time." I stated boldly. Jak and Kiera both looked at me like I was insane, so I felt the need to clarify, "Last time Jak drove I just about hurled."

Kiera laughed and said, "All right; if that's alright with you Jak." She looked over at him and he nodded. "Ok, so you three remember, when you get to the Blue Sage's lab, hit the warp gate button, and that should turn it on for me and Daddy to get through." She paused and then looked around. "Oh, and the Lava Tube is hot, so I've put out a couple of balloons filled with hot water to cool you down."

I walked over to the Zoomer and threw my leg over and got positioned correctly, and then I remembered Jak was going to be sitting on this, too, so I scooted forward. He walked over and got on behind me, looping has arms around my waist. I couldn't help but feel a small tingle and when I looked back at him he was grinning.

Looking forward I put my foot on the pedal and hesitantly pushed down on the gas. The machine surprised me by lurching forward and then stopping.

"I thought you said you had driven one of these before, Maddy!" Daxter said.

"I said we had them, not that I had driven one!" I said before putting my foot on the pedal again, and zooming forward. I quickly got the hang of it and was soon maneuvering my way through Lurkers, dodging Dark Eco boxes, and hitting water balloons. I _loved _the speed, and I could see why Jak loved to go so fast.

And there it was; just ten yards infront of us was the Zoomer Pad. I was so happy and said a quick, "Yeah!" before I heard the "Beep!" of the heat monitor. It was telling us we were about to over heat and explode.

"This _can't _be happening." I moaned out loud before I threw all of my weight into my right foot to push the pedal. We shot forward faster than I had thought possible. Just as the beeping reached its maximum point, I landed on the Zoomer Pad.

I let out an astonished "Yeah!" and stumbled off the piece of overheated metal and tumbled to the ground until I was sitting with my legs crisscrossed. "Well, that was … fun?" I said questioningly.

"Let's not let her drive again, eh Jak?" Daxter said before jumping off Jak's shoulder to, presumably, empty the contents of his stomach.

After getting over my spell of dizziness, I stood up and walked over to Jak. "Well lets go." I said.

He looked at me and suddenly he pulled me into a bone crushing hug, and I felt him plant a small kiss on top of my head. _"You did _so _well."_ I heard inside my head.

_"I almost killed us!" _I protested.

_"But you didn't, and that's all that matters." _He said before pulling me into a kiss that made me lose all the breath I had so recently regained.

When I pulled back I saw an incredulous Daxter standing two feet in front of Jak and me. "So you two are a . . . thing now?" He said slowly, and I flushed a tomato red. Jak just nodded proudly and took my head before pulling me towards the blue sages hut.

Daxter jumped on Jak's shoulder and started staring at me. His stare obviously said, _if you hurt him, I hurt you._ It was palpable that he cared for Jak immensely. I nodded to show him I understand and he looked away with a satisfied look on his face.

When we reached the Blue Sages hut, we walked in and it looked like a hurricane had touched down inside.

We walked over the button and I jumped up and down, using all of my weight to push the button that didn't want to be pushed. Jak walked over as I got off and jumped once and the button pushed. "You're bigger than I am." I said, being playfully sulky.

Suddenly, Samos the Sage popped out of the Teleportation ring. "Woah! I don't think I'll ever get used to that teleporter tingling sensation." He shook himself off, "Hey! It looks like the Blue Sage threw a party!" He said incredulously.

"Oh my! Rock Village is on fire!" Kiera said while looking down at the small village.

"One HECK of a party!" Samos said enviously and I chuckled against my will.

"No, no! I mean Rock Village is being bombarded with flaming boulders!" She said while pointing to the diminutive town. "Oh! But it looks like the Blue Sage is working on a levitation machine to move them! Assuming it's opertational, we're gonna need Power Cells to fuel it! I guess you three will have to find some more." She said, finally looking away from her telescope where Daxter had been not so discreetly staring at her butt.

"We'd better take a look at his notes. Maddy, go check on the villagers, then come back and give us an update. And those two with you." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. It made me happy how he seemed to refer to me as the leader, but I knew Jak was.

"Well, let's go boys!" I said as I walked out the door, wiggling my ass as I went.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you _SO _much for all your reviews :)! And also thank you for the ideas that im going to use in this chapter. This chapter is completely dedicated to Moonlitsky262 for writing your awesome reviews! So if you're reading this, thank you so much for all the tips and inspiration. Don't worry, I didn't find you naggy at all, just helpful!

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Jak and Daxter. Jeez. If only I was allowed to say something different. I'd probably be rich and not sitting at a computer writing fanfiction. But I'm happy now =) and I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait :(

"Where'd Jak go?" I asked Kiera after jumping through a quick shower.

"He went to Boggy Swamp." She replied quickly.

"Oh," I flitted my eyes over to Kiera and saw that she looked nervous and was fiddling with the small parts and pieces in her hands. "I wasn't really looking forward to going there anyway." When she let out an anxious laugh I said, "Hey, are you Ok? You seem a bit . . . tense" That didn't seem like the right word to use.

"No, I'm fine." She looked away from my inquiring gaze.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Oh, and Jak said to meet him at the Underwater City when you're done."

"Doing what?"

"Going through the Precursor Basin! Did you really think you could just sit around all day." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Ok. I'll go there now." I said quietly.

"Oh, Jak. Please be OK." I heard her say, almost discernibly. _'So there's something wrong with Jak… No, I'm sure I just heard wrong.' _

_'Jak? Are you ok?' _No answer. _'Jak?' _Maybe it just doesn't work over long distances…

O.o.O

"Get in your hole you stupid blind rats!" The Precursor Basin was easily frustrating me. The only things I had accomplished in my two hours here was to hit the flying Lurkers, found all the scout flies, went through the Accelerator Rings, and got the floating Power Cell.

At the moment I was chasing down the last blind mole for the archaeologist, having talked to her prior coming here. It may have looked easy when all you were doing was moving a joystick, but it was truly hard.

"Yes!" I yelled as the last one jumped into its hole. "Five down and three to go." I muttered as I revved up the Zoomer. I drove around for a bit before deciding on killing off the Dark Eco plants.

"Come one. Come on!" I said as I drove through the Green Eco vent. Killing the Dark Eco plants was hard. Wherever I killed one, two would replace it. But now there was only one left, and I _was _going to get to it. Or at least I thought I was.

"_Ow!_" I yelled out loud. Suddenly, I had felt a very sharp pain in my side, like I was being stabbed. The Zoomer shuddered to a halt, and I fell off, not even feeling the impact as I hit the ground. The only thing I could see, feel, or hear was pain. In my head, I heard Daxter's screams. On my body, I could feel myself being pounded as if being beaten to death. The only thing that filled my vision was Jak being smacked around by a bunch of Lurkers that had ambushed him and Daxter.

"_JAK!_" I screamed, I had to get to Jak. I felt all my hard work in killing the Eco plants being laid to waste as the Dark weeds repopulated around me, but I didn't care.

I got up, ignoring the pain in my side, and headed to the Zoomer. I _would _get to Boggy Swamp. Hopping on, I put my foot on the gas pedal and revved it up. Getting out of the Basin with the Zoomer was easy, whereas in the game it had been impossible.

I didn't know if Zoomers could drive on water, but I was willing to take the chance. The Zoomer splashed onto the water, thankfully staying up, as I headed toward the godforsaken swamp.

Parking on the Flut Flut's transporter pad, knowing Kiera would transport both the Zoomer and the Flut Flut back, I got off and headed to find Jak.

When I first saw him, I didn't even know it was him. He was twisted and furious, channeling massive amounts of Red and Yellow Eco. I ran to him with a strangled scream, vowing on protecting him and Daxter, who was slumped over on the back of Jak's pack, bleeding profusely. That must be why Jak is pissed. They must've hurt Daxter.

To think something or someone could hurt someone that small set me off. I ran through a floating cloud of Yellow Eco and started shooting it at the Lurkers that were in front of us, a never ending stream of purple monster. "No!" I shouted and without thinking, I jumped in the air, spun, and shot the rest of the Eco that was in my body out in a series of bullets, killing the multitude of Lurker and Rat attackers.

Too much power.

Too much power.

I can't handle it.

I collapsed onto the ground, having used up all my energy on one unbelievably powerful move. I was starting to believe that I _did _belong here. How else would I be able to be a channeler, let alone do _that_?

'_Maddy!' _Was the last thing I heard, the sound rebounding in through my head.

O.o.O

I had to blink my eyes multiple times to finally wake up, and when I did, I saw the only sight in the world I wanted to see right then.

"Jak." I sighed.

'_I'm here, Maddy. I'm here. You were so strong. I don't know what you did, but you killed them all, in one move. I don't care how powerful it was, just _never _do it again!'_

"Why?"

'_Because you almost killed yourself. We're not worth that!' _

"But I saved us all!" I protested.

'_I'm not letting you die on my part. I had it under control.' _He said, but I could tell he knew he was lying.

"You did _not _have it under control, Jak Mar." I said. "You and Daxter were about to be eaten by a bunch of Lurkers."

I saw a streak of pain shoot through his eyes, _'You're right. I didn't thank you for saving out asses.' _He said sarcastically. _'How do you know my last name anyway?' _He asked curiously.

Crap! I didn't think about that. "Umm, Kiera told me it one time."

"Told you what?" Said Daxter. "Who are you talking to?" He looked between Jak and me. "Were you two _talking_?" He said incredulously. "You were! You were talking to Jak and he was like . . . answering."

"Well cat's out of the bag now, eh Jak?" I said, grinning at him. I then turned to Daxter. "Yes. We can talk to each other in out heads."

"Like telepathy? Cool!" Daxter was taking this incredibly smoothly. He made it seem like everyone could do this.

"Yeah. Like telepathy." I said while laughing.

"Whoa. Kiera!" He yelled, needing to share his newfound discovery.

"What? What?" She said as she walked in, and then turned to me. "Oh, you're awake. What did you do? Jak came in carrying Daxter, who looked like he was _bleeding _to death, and you. You looked like death, in more than one way. Sure you were passed out and lolling your head, but that's not what I'm talking about. When Jak was carrying you, you looked like a _Sage. _Like they do when they first learn of their Sagely Powers. Their body becomes abundant with their chosen Eco, and you were just like that. That's even what Daddy said as he walked in, "She looks like she's just found her secret Eco. But, she can't become a Sage, can she? And even if she was, Jak wouldn't be able to touch her." She said in a bad imitation of Samos's voice. She took a deep breath before starting again. "But he _was _touching you, and your body was like repelling him away. Like it was burning him." I turned my head towards Jak, and he held out his arms, showing me the burn marks there.

"I… I did that?" I said hesitantly.

"Yeah, but just when we were getting worried everything was gone. Just poof; gone. Except for your eyes." Kiera replied.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" I said. I didn't know if I wanted an answer or not.

"Oh they're fine now" Kiera said dismissively.

"Ok. What _was _wrong with my eyes?" I questioned again, but just before she finished my vision changed. Everything was tinged in a yellowish colour.

"_That _happened!" She pointed towards me. "Daddy!" She yelled. "It's back!"

I was scared, and I didn't know what was happening to me.

'_Look in the mirror.' _I barely heard Jak out of the rucus that seemed to be filling the room.

I slowly turned and looked at the mirror behind the chair I was sharing with Jak. When I saw my reflection, I couldn't help but screech. My eyes. They were glowing. Like glowing in earnest, glowing a bright, bright yellow. Like Yellow Eco. I couldn't become a Sage . . . could I?

Then it was gone.

"I need some air." I said to no one in particular before getting up and walking out. I could hear my pursuer, and I knew who it was.

I turned around, "Jak. Why are you following me?" He didn't respond in any way except he kissed me.

This wasn't like our previous kisses. The air was filled with invisible electricity that linked us together all the time, but was amplified now. As the need for air arose, we broke the kiss and he trailed his lips down my jaw, around, and back up to my lips. Because I was a lot shorter then him, Jak pushed us up against the stone wall behind us to give me the added leverage. His right hand released its lock on my waist and travelled down until it reached my thigh. He surprised me by hooking his hand around it bringing it up till it was around his waist. My other leg followed suit.

The feel of his hair was amazing. My hands, without me telling them to, had snaked their way up into his hair and were wound tightly into the silky strands. My breath hitched even faster when I felt his tongue touch my bottom lip, asking for permission. I opened my mouth to his and let his tongue explore the caverns of my mouth.

My heartbeat was extremely erratic right now, but it matched his. It was nice to know that I was affecting him equally as much as he was me.

Now it's time to take control. I let my hand slither down until they hit the bottom of his T-shirt. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' I thought just before I wrapped my fingers around the threads and started tugging it upward. But the armor on top was non-relenting. On a normal basis, I would've been able to get it off easily, but Jak wasn't helping my cause. He moved his lips away from mine and starting nipping and sucking all the way down my neck until he reached my collarbone. When he hit his destination he stuck his tongue out and drug it up and down and all over, sending shivers throughout my body. When the cool air hit the spot Jak's hot tongue had been moments before, it gave me tingles that contrasted deliciously with the other feelings in my body. _'You stupid armour! Move! Shoo! Get out of my way! You're ruining my moment!' _I yelled in my head. Jak moved his hands from their position to on top of mine. He gently shoved them away and unhooked the armour in one swift move, and lifted the shirt over his head. I looked up at him and said, "I could've done that, but you were distracting me." I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout.

He swooped down and took my bottom lip between his teeth and started tugging on it. I started running my hands all over his immaculate body. He was perfect in every which way. Suddenly, Jak moved his lips away from mine, and trailed them to my ear, slowly licking it, inducing shivers in every part of my body. 'You want to play like that, hmm?' I thought.

I moved myself to the right a small bit until my hot center was positioned over his obvious arousal. I felt Jak freeze, then I started grinding myself against him, and in my mind I kept hearing, _'Maddy. Oh Precursors. Maddy please don't stop.' _His obvious enjoyment made me grind myself into him harder.

His hands wound their way up my stomach and were palming my breasts through the bra covering it. Two articles of clothing had never seemed so thick. His lips found my sweet spot and he started sucking on it. _'That's going to leave a mark later.' _I thought.

'_Good, then they'll know you're mine.' _Jak growled. Possessive Jak was hot. I badly wanted my shirt off, too.

Jak seemed to have the same idea I did, and started tugging at the shirt until it came off and I was pressing my soft stomach onto his. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped me.

When I ground my hips down into his, this time he lifted his to meet mine, pressing his arousal into that spot that made me want to scream in pleasure. "Jak." I moaned too loudly.

'_That is my new favourite sound' _Jak growled in my head and I almost lost it.

I shoved my tongue back into his mouth and as I did that, he shoved his hips into mine, harder but oh so much better.

Just when I thought I was going to lose it and let it go, I heard "Maddy, Jak. Time to come ins… oh…"

I unlocked my legs from Jak's waist and let my back down from the wall. I turned to see Kiera standing there, jealousy obvious on her face, her eyes running up and down our part the way naked forms. "Maddy, Daddy wants to talk to you." She said before stalking back into the Sage's hut, head down.

"Kiera! Wait!" I yelled. She had been nothing but, mostly, nice, and here I was rubbing it in her face by snogging the guy she had a major crush on.

"Don't. Maddy. Just . . . just leave me alone." And afterwards I was almost positive I heard. "You backstabbing whore." That hurt.

I turned to look at Jak and saw that his usual sky blue eyes had darkened into a dark, almost black, blue. He was just staring down at me, our mingling breaths evening out, lust the most dominant emotion on his face. I wondered what I looked like.

"You look extremely sexy right now." Was all I said to the man I had just been pressed against a rock wall with.

'_Sexy doesn't even begin to cover what you look like.' _Even in my mind his voice sounded husky and laced with desire.

If I hadn't already been flushed, I would've been blushing form head to toe.

_J_

AN: **Well, there's your guys' make out scene, jealous Kiera, Daxter finding out. All that. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update I've been really busy now that school's back in so im super sorry everyone :( will you ever forgive me? Well I have tomorrow off too so I'm HOPING that I'll be able to get another update in but probably not because I have a book report due. But I'll try. :) Please Review because it makes me happy and want to keep going. Thx all **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. thanks for the umm urges to hurry upp but im a massive procrastinator and I don't just sit down and think for something. I only type when I have inspiration….. sorry I'm making Kiera seem like a bitch and all insane and stuff but shes jealous and ive gotta stick to it. So shes deff OOC

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. - That's my official copyright :)

"So Daxter tells us you two can talk in your minds." Samos said. After being interrupted by Kiera, Jak and I had walked inside to bouncing Daxter, an upset Kiera, and a reprimanding Samos. "Why didn't you tell us? This could've been a lot of help to us."

"Well, we were just figuring it out ourselves." I said quietly. I looked to Jak for help, but he just shrugged.

"Well prove that you can! Have Jak tell you something to say that _you _wouldn't know." Kiera demanded harshly.

I looked over at Jak again and I could tell he was thinking. "He's thinking."

"You know Daddy, I don't they can really do this." Kiera loudly whispered to her father.

"Hush, Kiera. Let the boy think."

I shot a death glare at Kiera just a second before I heard Jak say, _'Aha! Tell her I said to remember that time that we made mud pies together and we dared each other to eat it until we both got sick. Then Samos came out and grounded us both?' _

I recited it to Kiera, Samos, and Daxter, who had been surprisingly quiet. Kiera looked put out, Daxter was _still _bouncing up in down in excitement, and Samos had a look of awe.

"I'll be in my room." Kiera said huffily before marching downstairs.

"Kiera wait!" I yelled before running after her. I didn't want her to be mad at me. We could've been great friends, has I not gone and screwed it up. "Kiera!" I said as I grabbed her shoulder, successfully stopping her previous plans to slam the door in my face.

"Just go away, Maddy. I don't want to talk to you."

"No, wait, Kiera. Let me explain!"

"Don't bother. I don't want to know."

But . . ." I got cut off as she roughly dragged me into the room and shut the door.

"No, Maddy. No buts. He was supposed to be mine. He was going to be mine!" She shouted at me.

"Kiera . . ."

"Shut up, Maddy. Who are you to tell me what to do!" She was still screaming and I was sure the guys up stairs could hear us. "Who are you in the first place? Here I have been, going after Jak for _years, _and you show up and take that all away! You should have stayed in New Haven. We should have just left you!" She spit in my face, and that set me off.

"OK Kiera! You _really _want to go there?" I got up and shoved my face in hers, ignoring the remark about New Haven. I was too far gone to even ponder this. "Do you really think I wanted to steal the guy you liked? Do you really think that I hate you so much that I would have to steal the one thing that you think you love in this world? I didn't plan on taking him, Kiera. It just happened!"

"This time she shoved her face in mine but I refused to back down. "OH it just _happened _did it? It just _happened?_" She screeched at me.

I reached up to brush the hair that had been hanging in my face over my shoulder. I didn't think about it. _'That was a bad move Maddy.' _I heard Jak say in my head. Just as I was forming the question, Kiera saw the dark red / purple mark that Jak had left on my shoulder only an hour ago, and her eyes bugged out.

"_He's MINE, Maddy! Get it in your head! He will _always _be mine! You can't have him!" _Kiera screeched, so high I felt like I couldn't hear it. She threw her body at me, which was a bad mistake. After training with Jak and Daxter, my body had become equip with taking down monsters a lot bigger than her petite form.

As she flew at me, I reached out my arm, grabbed her shoulder, and threw her down on the bed. When she got up, she didn't try again, but started analyzing her situation. She knew I could hurt her if I tried.

"Maddy. I know where you are from. I know that you _don't _belong here. I know what you are. I also know that _you _are the one who is going to destroy the world one day. It's going to be you. You're going to be the ultimate doom for the world. You, Nikki. You." She said it so quietly I almost didn't hear. 'Nikki? Who's Nikki?' I thought. "Now get out of my room before I seriously hurt you."

I laughed. "Do you really think you can hurt _me, _Kiera?"

"No. But I will try. I blame you for everything that has happened. It's your entire fault."

"_What's _my fault? That the guy you like doesn't like you? That the world is ending because a boy fell in some Dark Eco? That I'm here in the first place?" I yelled.

"Yes. Maddy. It's _all _your fault. _All _of it. Everything that has happened. You should have stayed in New Haven, but _no! _You _had _to follow us and get lost in that Vortex. The world would be ok if you had just _stayed _and done what you were told. Not be a pesky kid and try to go into things you weren't supposed to be in!" She yelled back at me. I didn't understand anything she had just said. She must be going insane; saying things I had done things that I hadn't really done.

"Maddy. You've triggered the Ending by coming here. Why couldn't you just let things stay the way they were? Without ruining them like you _always _do!"

I was automatically mad again. "Do you really think I want to end the world? Do you think I _intended _to fall into another world? Do really think so lowly of me that you think I _want _to destroy everything here?" My voice was low and menacing, and I glared at her one more time before walking out of the door.

O.o.O

Everything in the Precursor Basin was so much easier when I was angry. In a matter of minutes I had taken out the Dark Eco plants, and was heading on to do the race that the Gambler had asked me to do.

After walking out of the hut, I had gone and talked to the Gambler and the mopey hero. I had given the hero 90 Precursor Orbs so that Jak, who I had seen walking up the path, could go to the Lost Precursor City, which it looked like he had been planning to do.

_'Maddy.' _I heard in my head, but I ignored it with an "I need to finish the Precursor Basin…"

Back to the present as I broke through the banner that signaled the end of the race, I looked to see that I had beaten the previous record. Time for the Accelerator rings.

The challenge wasn't that hard, and the time I wanted time to slow, everything went by too fast. I was dreading the next moment I would see Kiera, because to be honest, I was _scared _of her. In the games themselves, Kiera had not seemed like someone mean or anything. Or at least in the first game, anyway. But she was viscious.

But oh too soon, I hear Kiera's communicator, not Kiera but Samos, telling me to come back so we can have a 'chat'. _'This can't be good…' _I thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Heyy. I'm back. I actually have a liable excuse as to why this is up so late. I've been on vacation and my laptops broken to ive been having to use my regular computer and we weren't at home so I haven't been able too. Forgive me? Thanks for all the awesome reviews :) I'm really going to try to stop procrastinating so much. So im sorry if you feel like stopping reading this story cuz of my procrastination.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Jak and Daxter; The Precursor Legacy' in any which way. All credit goes to the producers. I'm just a fan girl.  
"What did you do to set off Kiera like that? She refuses to come out of her room now." Samos said. I didn't really want him to know. Thankfully, as I arrived at the Blue Sage's hut the Green Sage had shooed everyone out, telling Jak and Daxter to go finish the Lost Precursor city and get the rest of the Power Cells there. He hadn't needed to kick Kiera out, because she wouldn't come within twenty feet of me.

"I kissed Jak." I said, almost discernibly, feeling my face rip into the open flames of blush.

"What was that?" Samos said, holding his hand up to his ear. "I couldn't hear you. Speak up."

"I kissed Jak." In real truth it had been Jak that had kissed me, but I didn't want to say that, for fear of angering Kiera further.

"Well I don't see how that could affect someone that much . . ."  
"No I mean I _kissed _Jak." I said, stressing the word to get the meaning I wanted across. I couldn't say it aloud. I was already embarrassed enough about _this. _What did he expect me to do? Say 'Jak kissed me. Actually, it was more than kissing. More of a snogging session. And Kiera has liked Jak for sometime and is now, at this very moment, going insane with jealousy.' I didn't think that that would go over well with Ol' Green Stuff.

But I didn't have to explain any further, because a look of understanding dawned on his face at that very moment.

"Oh." He said, obviously equally as uncomfortable as I was.

"Yeah . . ." I trailed off, wondering if the awkward talk was over.

Just as Samos opened his mouth again to say something, a beautiful distraction appeared. Jak and Daxter burst through the door, stopping the mortification that was sure to come if this conversation continued.

"We're back!" Daxter says in a high sing-song voice and I felt like kissing him, which was kind of ironic, thinking of the conversation I had just had. "And ready to go through the Mountain Pass."

I had completely forgotten about the Mountain Pass, and the big rock throwing monster up at the top of the hill. "You forgot about Klaww." I reminded him.

Suddenly, Daxter shivered and said, "Nevermind. We're not ready."

"Oh come on you big baby." I gently teased, but I knew he was right to be scared. All the drama in my life had been all consuming, and I had forgotten our mission to turn an orange rat back into a boy. Or on bigger scale, save the world.

I turned to Jak, "You have all your Power Cells?" I wasn't mad at him, so there was no need to be awkward near him. He nodded. "Good. Let's go. I think I know work the machine to move the boulder. . ." I hesitated because I really _didn't _know how to do it.

"I can do that." Kiera had finally emerged from her room.

"Ok. Thank you." I said formally. "Let's go guys."

O.o.O

"Right!" I yelled at Jak, seconds before a flaming boulder landed on the spot Jak had been moments before. My turn; I jumped the platform in the middle to avoid Klaww's boulders. Two people seemed to be confusing the simpleminded monster.

Klaww momentarily stopped his bombardment of boulders and dove into the lava, leaving a small bit of Blue Eco behind on the rock platform I was standing on. Klaww rose above the lava and started charging a massive boulder that would undoubtedly crush both me and Jak.

I quickly stepped into the Eco and it automatically triggered a small bridge to build across the lava. Jak took his cue and ran across it. I stayed where I was and watched Jak in action. He was so into it as he took the Yellow Eco into his body and started shooting at the monster in front of him.

I had been very reluctant of Eco in most forms since my incident with the Yellow. The Green Sage had put down my aftereffects of the Eco as overdose. Yes. According to Samos, I had almost died of Yellow Eco Overdose. But I still felt different than I had before whenever I had any sort of Eco coursing through my body. It seemed to have lingering aftereffects. Like now I still felt jittery, even though the Blue Eco was long gone out of my body. Nothing serious, but still something that hadn't been before.

The only serious thing about Eco in my body is that my eyes would spontaneously ignite into the colour of the Eco. Like right now I'm sure that my eyes were still and electric blue.

Yellow Eco seemed to be more attracted to my body, and would come flying to me if I was in a distance of five feet of it. It could be a help or a hindrance. It all depends on how you looked at it.

I woke up out of my cloud and looked up to see Jak running like a bat out of Hell towards me; making a beeline for the rock to the right of me, running from the huge rock that was rolling behind him.

When he landed next to me, I exhaled. He didn't make it to the rock he was aiming for, but he was still safe. I quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed before letting go and jumping towards the next rock. It wasn't very smart to stay on the same rock because then Klaww then had a single target, while when we were split, he didn't know which one of us to hit.

The next rock landed in between the two platforms we were on, showing how confused we were making the dimwitted monster. This went on for a while until the monster got fed up with the confusion and dove into the lava for a second time. I, again, picked up the Blue Eco while Jak jumped across the now broken bridge to the Yellow Eco and the monster awaiting him, charging a large rock.

Jak started to shoot at Klaww, and hit him in the head, making the gargantuan rock to drop on him and started rolling down the bridge, breaking it more. Jak took off again, and landed in the right spot this time. We both waited while the rock rolled into the lava at our feet.

Klaww got up again and started shooting his flaming boulders at us, faster than last time. Both Jak and I were jumping back and forth between rocks, our feet barely touching the rock before pushing off again.

For a third time, Klaww dove into the lava and came up at the end and started making a huge rock. I ran into the Blue Eco, ready for the same thing that had happened two times to happen again. But I was wrong.

During the last time the huge rock had rolled down the length of the bridge it had broken off a piece of bridge close to Jak, making it so he couldn't get to it. This time it was up to me. I had to brave the Yellow Eco and hope it didn't have any lasting effects on my body.

I ran along the bridge, still powered up from my elongated lengths of Blue Eco usage until I was standing in front of the two floating clumps of Yellow Eco.

Still jumpy from the Blue Eco, I stepped into the cluster of Eco, wondering how the two would mix. I started shooting the Yellow Eco from my palms, noticing how the blasts seemed to have gotten more powerful and seemed to shoot longer.

Then it happened again. The moment of power. The moment of wanting to protect everyone around me from all forms of danger. I felt it building inside me, ready to unleash a monster I didn't know I had. I reminded myself of Dark Jak. The intense burning. The Power. The Anger. The feeling that you can take on anything.

'_Maddy! Calm down! Don't you _dare _do that again.' _I heard Jak yell in my head.

'_I can't stop Jak. Help me. It won't go away.' _I groaned inside my head.

Suddenly the rock was bouncing on Klaww's head, and I took off down the, now severely broken, path. I jumped onto the rock platform to the right of the bridge. I looked over at Jak and saw him channeling Yellow Eco and writhing on the rock in pain.

"Jak!" I yelled, not knowing what to do. I couldn't reach him, and I couldn't do anything. How had he taken the Eco from my body while he was 100 yards away from me? Was our connection _that _strong? "Jak!" I didn't know what to say. He was going through something I hadn't. How come I hadn't? We had had the same things happen to us, so why was he in pain while I hadn't been? Was it too much power for him? Am I really that powerful that I can stand it and he couldn't?

I didn't know what else to do, so I reached into his mind and took the Eco from him. I saw it zoom out of his body and fly towards mine. I didn't understand how the Eco hadn't run out yet. I took it into my body and thought of all other things except the Power coursing through my body right now.

I felt like screaming bloody murder from the build up inside of me. I lifted my hand, out of all other ideas, and withstanding it was impossible. Not because of the pain but because of the Power inside me. It was building and I could feel the pressure; the need to let it out of me.

I let out a strangled scream and lifted my right hand, using my other to shield my face, and shot the Eco out of my body. I didn't have any particular aiming spot, so the spot that the Eco hit was _very _bad. I had hit right above the rocky archway that connected us to rock village. The arch caved in, blocking all sources of communication back. The only good thing was that another rock had landed in the lava, its bumpy surface sticking out off the molten rock, giving Jak and me a way to get to each other.

Unlike last time, I didn't feel any sort of exhaustion after my encounter with the Eco. I looked over at Jak and saw him sitting on the ground, panting.

I leaped over to him, feeling better than I had before. _'Jak?' _

'_How did you stand that? It hurt so much. I felt so _powerful _I felt like I could break everything. Hurt everyone.' _And maybe that's why I hadn't felt pain. I had felt the need to protect, while he had felt the need to destroy.

_**AN: I have a question for anyone that can answer. Does anyone know how I can get a beta for this story? I was re reading it and realizing how many mistakes I made per chapter. Oh and I planning to end this in 2 or 3 chapters I have a really good idea on how to end this. So yeah… Please stick with this for a couple more chapters :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Heyy I'm back…. Again, Another chapter yay. I'm planning on getting another one on today :D hopefully. Lol. Ok. So this story is going to end in a couple of chapters. Id say 2 _maybe _3. So please stick with me…

Hop on' I heard in my head, from Jak who was currently on a zoomer, ready to go.

"Come on, Maddy. Hurry up. Let's GOO."  
Daxter said. I had forgotten he was here for a long time.

I reluctantly climbed on to the Zoomer behind Jak. The second my legs locked  
in place he took off. I felt my hair whipping behind me, and saw the Flying  
Lurkers pass us. Jak had too because he sped up to a speed that didn't seem possible.

My eyes were watering nonstop and were feeling itchy so I closed them to the speed. Jak was lucky, he had goggles. Maybe I would ask for some when I got back. I felt my body jerk to the left and could only assume that Jak had dodged something dangerous.

I braved opening my eyes and saw that Jak had already passed 3 of the  
Lurkers. At this rate we were going to get there before them and stop the bomb that Jak and Daxter didn't know about. They just thought they were racing some Lurkers. My eyes had gotten used to the wind. Another miracle of my video game body. I looked up to see Daxter hiding behind Jak's hair. I tried to move my arm towards him to hide him better but it resisted. Too much wind.

Just as I thought that, Jak came to a halt, sending the Lurker that was  
tailing him into a bomb in front of us. The stop could've been both a good thing and a bad thing. The good was that we had blown up two lurkers, the second having been thrown into a rock and now lay motionless in front of us.  
The bad was that it had let another Lurker in front of us.  
I took to time to situate Daxter on my lap, getting him better coverage from the wind. I looked around and took in the surroundings and judged we were about half way through the path and glanced ahead and saw that we were just about to make the Death Jump.

"Jak you're going to need speed for that." I said outloud for Daxter's  
benefit.

He just shrugged and revved the gears again. And we're off.

Jaks foot kept pressing more and more on the pedal until we were going full speed  
in a matter of two seconds. We didn't need any speed build up.  
Then we hit the jump.

We were flying through the air, in threat of falling every second, but never doing so. I felt the wind pass me in whooshes and felt it hit my face in strong gusts. I was glad that my hair was behind me because I know from experience that it would be whipping me right about now

I didn't realize I was screaming until I ran out of breath, the lack of  
oxygen and the throat pains finally catching up with me.  
I started taking in scratchy breaths, hiding my head behind Jaks back, just so that the air didn't come flying into my mouth and nearly choking me.

I used to stick my head out of the car window and the wind used to flow into my mouth all the time.  
We hit the ground again without even a falter in the gliding of the machine we were on.  
Due to our previous stop, we were quite a bit behind the Lurkers,  
but we were catching up.

Jak had been dodging around the Blue Eco vents for fear that even that would affect me. But now we couldn't. We had reached a narrow tunnel inside the cave right behind the last two Lurkers. There was multiple Blue Eco vents flowing inside, forcing us to hit them. I braced myself for anything. I didn't know if the Blue Eco would even affect me at all, out of the norm.  
And when we hit the Blue Eco vents nothing felt different.

At first.  
It gave me a second to rejoice in the fact that nothing happened before it kicked in.  
I felt myself go wild, the Eco-centric animal inside me tearing its way out of my body. We were still going at an inhuman speed, and I was trapped on the Zoomer with two other people I didn't want to hurt. The Eco seemed to be affecting me more every time I used it.

I was losing control again. I didn't know what to do. I had to channel the Eco to somewhere. It's like if you get struck by lightning and your not touching anything the lightning stays inside your body, burning everything that its fiery strands touch; except I had control over it, for the most part, and I was choosing to let it burn me to charcoal.

I could see the ending. And I was afraid I wouldn't be able to make it  
without letting the Eco out of me.

Jak seemed oblivious of my reaction to the Eco, while Daxter just hid his eyes from the wind. Neither of them knew what was happening to me.  
Okay. What is Blue Eco good for? I saw the Lurkers that we had passed begin to catch up to us.

Speed. Blue Eco is good for speed.

But where do I channel it to? If I pumped it all into Jaks foot nothing would happen. That would be for Red Eco, which was more strength. No I needed something energetic to channel it too.

The engine, maybe? No, it might be too much power for it and I don't exactly want to blow it, and kill us, and I was trying to avoid any death right now.

The fan, then? Would that work? The fan the kept the Zoomer itself going, that gave it its velocity.  
It was the only thing I could do from exploding into a ball of pure energy I was in pain, and I needed it out of my system. Now.

I didn't know how I was supposed to do it, but it just kind of happened. A very concentrated dose of Blue Eco came shooting out of my fingers slowly, going right to  
the fan, doubling our previous speed.

This caught Jak's attention. I saw him jerk, but he hadn't seen the light, or maybe only I could. I didn't know.  
I honestly didn't really care, as long as the eco was leaving my body without hurting anyone.

He just thought that he had hit something  
that made him go even faster.  
Oh crap!

The Lurkers were going to pass us. I couldn't let that happen. I focused the beam of blue light more and we sped up even faster. We zipped right past the Lurker that had just passed us, and hit the Trans-pad mere seconds before the purple bugger hit the lever to blow up everything.

I was still dizzy from the Blue Eco intake and when I got up I tripped. I heard  
Jak and Daxter laugh at me for falling 'Maddy!'  
I heard in my head.

Except...Something sounded off at their laughs...

When I listened more closely I realized that I had mistaken Daxter's  
screams of terror for laughter, and Jak's laughter of my name was  
actually a yell of my name, a warning.  
But why? I was about to look, but then I fell. I was about to get up and asked what happened. Why they were upset.

Then I felt the pain. It was like every thing in my body was being electrocuted. All I could see was darkness. Darkness everywhere.

...Dark eco.

Reviews are nice :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! Thank you to my new Beta MoonLitSky262 for helping me with this chapter your awesome :)

I just realized ive been forgetting the disclaimers: So yes. For the past like 3 or 4 chapters I still don't own lol

I was extremely disoriented when I opened my eyes because I had no idea where I was. Shouldn't I be in the Red Sage's hut?  
Then the memories came flooding back to me; beating the Mountain Pass, not blowing up the world, falling into eight boxes of Dark Eco.

I sat bolt upright. I should be dead or at least changed. I mentally prepared myself to look down and see a ottsel in place of me. Much to my surprise I looked over myself and couldn't find even the most subtle changes.

Nothing.

I had fallen into deadly amounts of Dark Eco, and nothing had happened to me. I didn't even feel the slightest bit tired or anything. I felt fine. Refreshed, even. I looked around the room, hoping to see Jak waiting for me, but he wasn't. He can't be far.

I dangled my feet over the edge of the bed momentarily and got up. I could support myself fine, and I felt like I had just had the longest night's rest.

I swung my arms in a couple of circles and walked around for a bit. I still couldn't believe it. Nothing was wrong with me; the Dark Eco hadn't affected  
me at all.

I walked to the door of the room I was in and poked my head out. "Ok, what's on your mind, Kiera?" I faintly heard Samos ask.

"Nothing." I heard, even quieter than Samos's voice had been. I tracked their voices down the hall to a room at the far left. I quietly padded down until I was just to the right of the closed door and waited.

"Kiera, I can tell something is wrong." I felt like an eavesdropper, but I couldn't help it. I had a feeling that I knew what was going to be said in that room.

And here I was thinking I would get away with him leaving what I said in its own place

"No, Daddy, nothing's bothering me. I'm fine." Kiera sounded very bedraggled, and I felt a pang of sympathy for her, even though she had attacked and just about tried to kill me only two days earlier.

"Is this about that kiss shared between Maddy and Jak? You shouldn't be upset about something as simple as that. It's just a kiss, Nothing more."

"It was more than a kiss. A kiss only entails that their lips were touching...honestly daddy, I had noticed that something was going on between them, and if it was just a kiss, then no, I wouldn't be so mad... But they were touching everywhere. Think more along the lines of sucking face. Making-out. Snogging... Foreplay." She stressed the last word.

And then I laughed. For a split second.

Because now that I thought back on it, it pretty much was foreplay. The kissing, the touching, the shirts taken off, the grinding, the...well, the everything.

Now I understood why Kiera was so upset. We looked like we were ready to...Urm...Take the next step.

I shuddered slightly, and not just because the thought seemed so bad, but because at that moment, I HAD wanted too. I didn't want to go there, yet, but I mean, if Jak does that stuff again... No, I would stop him.  
I would stop him...  
I would be able to stop him...right?

"They wouldn't do that. They've barely even know each other for, what is it now, 3 months."

"They were. It was horrible. I don't know what's worse, that I walked in on them, or that she clearly has him... like, hypnotized. We both know Jak wouldn't have done that before she came here. " Kiera said scandalously.

What bull, I didn't DO anything! Sheesh, give me a break, would you? He is a 16 year old boy, they tend to have teenage boy hormones. He probably just didn't want to talk to samos about that, nor did he want to do anything with kiera, how is that my fault?

There is NO way that Samos would believe that I had anything to do with that. He was old, but he couldn't have forgotten his teen years, could he?

...Could he?

"I'll…. Talk to her." Samos said awkwardly. I quickly shuffled back to my room. I had heard movement inside the room, saying that he was probably coming to check up on me.

I had quickly seated myself on my bed, just seconds before Samos came in. "You seem to get hurt a-lot don't you?" He said as he walked through the door, smiling in a way that made me think he was just going to pretend to talk to me for kiera sake.

For about a second.

I grinned, despite my thoughts.

"Where are we?" I had to play up the 'why am I here? I don't know  
what I'm doing,' thing.

"Yellow Sage's hut." He said quietly. I could see him broaching the subject, braving himself to say it. I wanted to make it easier on him, but I couldn't do that without him knowing that I had heard his conversation with Keira. To be honest, I just wanted to get it over with.

"Something on your mind?" I asked. Here we go.

"Yeah, actually, there is... Okay. Here it is. You and Jak seem to be moving very . . . erm . . . quickly, relationship-wise."

Samos began awkwardly, "and Kiera told me that you two seemed to be approaching . . . uhh . . ." He paused, took a deep breath, and said,

"Ok. Kiera thinks you and Jak are having...Are doing things you shouldn't" He said before letting out his breath and taking in my reaction.

Even though I had been prepared for this, I couldn't stop my face from  
ripping into a flaming blush. "Please, Samos. Don't give me that talk," I begged him, "My mom already has... And trust me. I don't want to go there with Jak." That sounded rude and so..specific. "With anyone. I wouldn't want to bring any children into this world just to have it end in a few short months." That slipped out, and I instantly regretted it. That simple sentence showed how much I knew. Samos looked at me inquisitively so I added, "I mean, if that ever happens. That is my greatest fear, Bringing a child into a dying world. But um..I wouldn't. Because...I don't want to do anything like that.."  
Insert foot here.

He was still looking at me funny. He opened his mouth to say something more, but I was saved by the bell. Or more specifically, by Jak poking his head. 'Maddy you're awake. And Safe. And alive!" he yelled out joyously, in my head of course.

"Jak! I screeched, before Samos even knew he was coming in, having not heard him. I threw myself into his open arms. I nuzzled my face into  
his shoulder, for about a second, and then I realized why Samos was here and quickly let go. Jak looked at me questioningly and I just shook my head, almost imperceptibly.

"Well, I'll take my leave now." Thankfully, Samos was letting us have our reunion in private.

After Samos was well gone I said, "Hi."

"Come here." I heard. Jak sat down on the bed I had been sleeping on and opened his arms. I quickly went to him and sat down, my back to his chest, and leaned back, resting my head on his shoulder. 'Thank the Precursors. You're Ok. You didn't die. I didn't kill you.' Jak was reassuring himself.

'How would you have killed me?'

'I was the one driving wasn't I?'

'So. You had to drive through those Blue Eco vents. I'm ok though, I don't even feel hurt at all.'

'I'm just so glad you're ok. You know that your heart stopped three times?'

This was news to me.

'Three?' I thought incredulously.

'Three.' He replied grimly.

After that we didn't talk. I was thinking of how close I had been to dying, the Dark Eco coursing through my body clearly did something, even if it felt like nothing.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Jak's lips on my neck, kissing their way down, softly. This isn't bad.  
Nothing's going to happen from a few kisses. Samos even said kissing wasn't bad. When he reached my collarbone, he started kissing his way back up. Nothing bad could come of this, as long as he doesn't.. My though was interrupted from his lips behind my ear. My sweet spot that he had found before. That darn spot was definitely a weakness I wish he didn't know about.

He laved his tongue over the spot over and over making delicious shudders run up and down my body. Before I knew it, Jak had turned my body around until I was straddling him. He lightly kissed my nose, then moved to my lips. I pulled away, slowly, and this time moved my head to his neck.

If he knew where my sweet spot was, I was going to find his.

I started kissing down his neck, and stopped when I reached the spot where his collar bone and neck met.

Also the spot where he stretched his neck out to my lips further, while I heard my name lightly in my head, like a whisper. I slowly sucked on that one part, slightly biting his neck, then moving my lips and putting my face back in front of his.

He placed his left hand behind my neck, pulling my face to his and kissing me with slight force. In hindsight, sucking on his neck wasn't exactly a great idea when I was going to stop.

Neither is kissing back with just as much force. Despite the small, almost insignificant at this point, warning going off in my head, I was kissing back enthusiastically.

I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter the caverns of my mouth. This reminded me of Samos's talk.  
I don't want to go too far. I didn't think it would go even this far. But I would stop this before it went anywhere  
other than kissing. I know I would.

Feeling reassured, I opened my mouth to his, and his tongue entered my mouth, exploring. This time, I fought back, pushing my tongue onto his.

When I had finally won dominance, though I am pretty sure he just let me win, I stuck my tongue in his mouth, gasping at the taste of  
him. He tasted like cinnamon; sweet and spicy at the same time. Other wise known as delicious.

My arms had found their way up until they were wrapped around his neck. He connected his arms behind my back, trapping me to him, and started moving backwards until his back was pressed up against the wall. I took the moment just before his back was against the wall to  
wrap my legs behind him, trapping my legs there.

This successfully pushed my warm center against his hard one.

I had completely forgotten about Samos and Kiera and everything that wasn't Jak at this point. I honestly just didn't care. I only cared about satisfying the feelings that were pushing me onward and elongating the delicious sensations that were taking course in my body right now.

And that's about the time when I did it again. I was probably pushing my luck, I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but the warning was barely even there anymore. I started grinding my center onto his, and I could hear his grunts/moans inside my head.

I didn't know why I was doing this, just to stop him if he wanted to go  
farther. That was rude of me. At this point I didn't know if I wanted to stop, though.I didn't care. My main focus for right now was to keep getting those beautiful sounds coming from him, even if they were only in my head.

It would probably be better if I could keep from making any noise other then in our heads, because Kiera and Green stuff were down the hall, and they could hear something.

It wasn't even smart to do anything here, because Daxter could walk in at any point.

I laced my hands into his hair and started tugging. Its really good that he liked that, because I don't think I could have resisted hair was so perfect, and flame shape, and well..perfect.

His hands were under my shirt now, fiddling with the hook of my bra. Well he was a hormone driven teenager. He seemed to be having as much trouble with my bra as I had his armor. Ha ha, now he knows how I felt. I smiled slightly, and un hooked his armor, just to show him I could do it.

It seemed to frustrate him slightly, as I heard a slightly annoyed groan inside my head. I pulled my face from his, because I way dying to breath.

I also deftly reached behind my back and unhooked it with  
one hand. I went back to kissing him after that.

It was just a bra. It wasn't going to lead to anything special. I was the one who did it anyways. I tried to tell myself this multiple times. Nothing's going to happen. Nothing is going to happen. Nothing is going to happen.  
His hands moved their way to the front of my shirt and started massaging my breasts. I couldn't help but moan out loud, pulling away from our kissing. He looked up at me and grinned, obviously liking the feeling and the sounds I was making. He tweaked the pink mounds that tipped each breast. "Oh dear God, Jak." I said out loud before I could stop myself.  
I looked down at him and he was smirking at me. I should be annoyed at that, but I honestly couldn't care less.

In fact, all I really felt in response to his smirk was need. And want.

I couldn't help my actions threw myself into grinding down onto his now rock hard center that was tenting the front of his caprice.

'Oh Precursors, Maddy. What are you doing to me?' Jak groaned in my head.

'I think that's pretty obvious isn't it?' I replied breathily into his head. It was weird how even though talking in our heads was basically just thinking, it still sounded as if it would if we were to talk.

I pushed myself down onto him, harder than ever, and I seemed to be doing something right because in my head I heard, 'Oh, Maddy. If you keep this up, I don't think I'll last long.' I felt him go even stiffer  
under me, and then I heard him do something that really confused me.

'Dead puppies. Old Grannies. Spiders. Samos. Bird Lady.' The stiffness under me went a little less stiff. Then I realized what he was doing. He was trying to stop from . . . Oh, jeez, was I doing that to him?

Well I guess he wasn't trying to talk to me with those words.

I knew it was time to stop now. I should have stopped this a long time ago. I  
shouldn't have let this happen. Now I was all hot and bothered and I wanted to  
keep going,and I couldn't bring myself to stop. I knew I had too, but I couldn't.

He took his lips away from mine. We still needed to breathe.

I leaned in and kissed him again, though he pulled away when I did so. I gave him a puzzled look, and then heard his voice in my head.

"You don't want to do this.. You want to stop" he said, and I felt him deflating under me. "N-no that's not it, I dont." I protested, but I know it was no use.

He shook his head and spoke to me again.

"Maddy, you think I cant tell?" He said, obviously referring to our physic connection.

I sighed in defeat. I wanted to climb off of him to resist the temptation, now that I had the courage to tell him we should stop, but his hands held firmly at my waist. "You know when Samos was here before you walked in?"  
He nodded. "He was telling me to not take it too far with you. He's worried for you, and if we did I think Kiera might explode." I joked weakly, though I was actually ** off about the connection right about now.

'No, Maddy, it's fine. I understand completely. I'm sor," I cut off the words in my head.

'Jak Mar if you say you're sorry, I think I just might explode. Did I look hurt or anything?' I questioned.

'No. You just looked really ** amazing to me.' He said and I paused. I hadn't expected that.

That was when I realized I had never heard him cuss before. It was also when I realized how hot it was when he cussed. But then I remembered that I would probably be hearing him cuss a lot more in Jak 2, if I even lived that long, that is, which slightly upset me to know that the Jak in front of me would be gone in a not-long-enough amount of time.

'Exactly' I said, feeling my face light up in a slight blush pushing away the thoughts of dark Jak, so that he couldn't see.

He moved his hands so I could get up, and I did. Right when I did, Jak pulled be back down till I was sitting next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and relaxed.

When I risked looking down I noticed he was still rock hard and I giggled.

Actually giggled.

What is this guy doing to me?

"Don't laugh, its your fault, anyway." He said, and I stopped, smile still on my face.

What he said next surprised me. 

"Before.. You said 'Oh God' and then my name" He replied to me.

Both of our faces heated up when he said that, though im sure mine was much redder.

How the hell do I explain that?

"Uh..Its just another way to say precursors in my wor- er.. where I'm from."

I guess he could tell I didn't want to talk about it more, or assumed that it was rude to bring up the place that I wanted to get back too, so he left it at that, and we sat there, enjoying each other's company.

...I still can't believe I giggled...


	15. Chapter 15

WOW. Its been more than a month im SUPER SUPER SUPER sorry. Ive been so sick recently and when im sick im not creative. Thank you SO much to my amazing Co-Writer MoonLitSky262 for all your help. I don't know what I would do without you :)! Oh, and she happens to be the one who wrote this whole chapter… wow. Thank you all for putting up with my lateness…. :) Please read and review… OH. And guess what! Im feeling so much better so my updates will probably be less that a month apart now.

"Hey, that's not fair!" I blurted out randomly.

Well, random to everyone except me and Jak, who was telling me that I should  
stay back from helping out today. Again.

"Uh, Maddy, are you feeling oka-" Started Daxter, and I am positive that Samos  
started to say something the same, but I blocked them out, listening to the  
words in my head.

"It's not that I think you can't do it, it's just that I don't want you to get  
hurt again; what if a side effect comes out of nowhere from the Dark Eco?"

I choose to speak out loud, hoping the others would catch on and stop thinking  
I was crazy.

Shaking my head, I said, "No, nothing is going to happen! Daxter fell into it  
and turned up that way right when he came out! If something was going to  
happen to me, it would have already happened, some random side effect isn't  
going to pop up a week and a half later!"

Yesterday, Jak had gone to Spider Cave, not allowing me to go. I had wanted  
to. Badly. But he gave me the same thing yesterday as he was doing today. I  
wasn't going to take it this time. I was going to go to Snowy Mountain.

Not only was I going stir crazy, I also really wanted to see the snow.

"But Maddy, you don't kno-"

I cut off the words in my head and turned to Ol' Green Stuff "Samos, if I was  
going to die from the Eco, I would have already, wouldn't I?" I asked.

He looked between Jak and me, and then slowly nodded, as if understanding that  
I wasn't going insane. "Dark eco doesn't just hold off what it is doing. It  
stopped her heart three times," I slightly shuddered at the memory, "and that  
must be all it is going to do. Once it starts attacking a body, it continues  
at a steady pace, until it accomplishes its job, or it is forced out.  
Something in her body made it leave. That's probably why her heart stopped,  
because it was over-working, trying to stop it and, apparently, it did the  
job." He explained.

"See? I told you! So please for the love of Go- er, Precursors, stop making me  
sit around here going stir crazy!" I said to Jak.

He just rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, but when you find  
another way to hurt yourself, we won't be there to save you." Jak replied  
blatantly.

I resisted talking out loud this time and then used my mind to talk. "Is that  
really what you think? That all I am is just someone you have to save?" I  
paused. It hurt that he thought of me like that. "Well fine then, I'll prove  
that I can do stuff on my own, too! I'll go and do some stuff on my own, and  
now you can sit around going crazy. See how much there is to do around here."  
I said, and then with that, just walked out.

-

When I got to the ladder that leads up to the mountain, I expected Kiera to  
tell me to use it whenever, like in the game. Of course, she wants me to die,  
so she didn't say anything.

I got up there and took down a few lurkers. I jumped over a ledge, and just as  
I was gaining my bearings from being knee deep in snow, some icicle monster  
came at me. I jumped out of the way, but it still slid down my leg, cutting  
it, and then falling off the edge.

"Ow!" I yelled out. How was I supposed to walk now?

I started blinking repeatedly to try and stop the tears, but it wasn't any  
use.

I guess Jak was right about me just being someone they need to take care of.

I sighed, tears flowing freely. Maybe I would freeze to death, then Kiera  
could get Jak and they wouldn't have to look after me, and I could stop  
worrying about changing the storyline, which I sort of already did.

Even if I did survive, I had to get through this without changing the story  
line.

Being with Jak, was changing the storyline.

By now I was freezing. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep, or death,  
or where ever I was headed.

-

I awoke on what appeared to be a stone bed. I looked around to see a shadow  
standing there.

"Jak?" I asked. Great, they saved my sorry ass again.

I heard a deep breath. "No, guess again, sweet cheeks." I heard a weird voice.  
That was the only way to explain it, weird.

Then it hit me. "Gol."

"Yes…It seems that Jak is quite fond of you, and will obviously come save you, giving me the chance to get rid of him when he is distracted."

I felt my eyes slightly widen.

Does this count as changing the storyline? This is why I shouldn't have let  
anything happen between me and Jak, because if I had just been some random  
girl to come help him, he wouldn't save me.

He wouldn't be in danger because of me.

I looked down to see my leg fully healed. My brows furrowed.

"You fixed my leg?" I asked, confused.

"What?...your leg…Was fine when I came to you."

That didn't make sense. It was sliced straight down the side. There wasn't any  
green eco near me either.

I looked up to see that I was alone again. I took the time to investigate  
where I was, and I was in a cell with bars. The ceiling was the only way out,  
and it was, well, impossible to get there.

It stood really tall above me, almost to the ceiling of the actual room I was  
cased in.

"Ugh. I just want to go home!" I yelled out to nothing in particular, eyes  
watering once more. Jeez, I was really being a baby lately, I never used to  
cry.

"Relax, my child. This is your new home." I heard. It was a deep voice, but it  
just seemed so calming, and nice.

I jumped and looked to see someone with greenish blonde hair, cut short. His  
eyes were a dark sort of blue with a slight purple tint. He was quite tall.

He looked like Jak from Jak 3, but, he looked about 10 years older.

"What? But you're not, this isn't.." I trailed off.

He chuckled slightly.

"You have beaten what are games to you, have you not? I would expect you to be  
able to figure this one out." He said, smile on his face.

More like a smirk, but whatever.

"Well I haven't exactly had a good day, and I'm kind of stressed, so it would be  
nice if you would just tell me what the hell you mean, who the hell you are,  
and how the hell you got in here!" I said, flustered.

He chuckled slightly again.

"Relax I told you. The name is Mar. I think you know now how I am here."

"Oh. My. God." I said, with my eyes wide.

He laughed at my reaction.

"Now listen, I don't have a lot of time before Jak appears here-" He started,  
but I interrupted him slightly against my will.

"You mean you?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head. "I suppose, but, listen, I am going to tell you  
this as easily as I possibly can." He started.

"This world, it is not real in yours, is it?" I shook my head. "Well, then  
you must understand, then, that this world is very real. Our worlds live, co  
existing and clueless about one another. Someone managed to get to this one  
once, and they found out Jak's story, and ended up getting back, trying to tell  
the world of Jak's story, but of course, not one person believed her. She  
wanted to get the story out any way she could, and knew some people in the  
video game business. That is how this world became a fantasy video game." He  
explained.

"Okay…but then why am I here?" I asked.

"You are here, because you were originally from here. You were taken from this  
world at birth, but it is part of your destiny to accompany Jak along on this  
journey. So I had to bring you here."

"But...what about my family? Will I be able to go back and visit them? At least  
say goodbye?" I asked.

He only looked away sadly, and I felt it pulling at my heart strings.

"Never?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I would, but it is bad for the fabric of the universe to be  
sending people back and forth." He said, my heart cracking slightly. I would  
never see my family again.

I felt tears running down my face.

He sighed. "Here" He said, handing me a mirror. "You can use this to watch over your family and friends whenever you want. Just be careful  
with it, I can't give you more than this one."

I wiped my eyes and took the mirror.

"Now, if there is nothing else..." He started.

"Wait! What about Jak... And Samos and Kiera? Am I…Can I tell them?"

He smiled. "They already know that you came from the future. They know you aren't from here."

I gasped.

"Jak is approaching. He will be here soon. Here," He handed me a bag with  
clothes and other things. On top was a stuffed bear I have had since I was  
little.

"The clothes are new, since I know that people don't wear your kind of clothes  
here, but I have included some of bracelets and rings that you had at your  
house. Put the mirror in there and hide it under stuff. This bag is made out  
of material with eco in it. It is strong and anything in it can't be broken  
when in there. Don't lose it. I must leave now, be safe, I will see you again someday." He said, while stepping back and a blinding white light appeared.  
When I could see again, he was gone.

A/N: One more thing…. The next chapter is going to be the end of this story, and im going to start its sequel soon! Yay? Please Review they make me feel better. And make sure to thank MoonLitSky for this amazing story.


	16. The End Part 1

Hmm. Im super super super super sorry for not updating. Me and my co-writer both had conflicting schedules so when I had this done she couldn't edit. So now her computers broken and im posting this with no edit at all. So all the errors are mine sorry. Please review.

Thinking back as I woke up on the cold stone bed, I realized something. I hadn't really looked at what Marr had looked like. I had been too dazzled by his appearance to even take in that he really _was _there. Marr. Like in the video game. But it wasn't really a video game. Apparently, this life was _real. _It was just too much to take in right now.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and inhaled deeply. I didn't know why I was taking this so badly now. Sure, I had been living in this world for over three months now, but the full force of it finally hit me. I was _never _going to see my family or my friends again. I'm never going to live a normal life. I didn't get to complain about too much homework to my parents, no more squabbling with my adoptive sibling. No more painting or playing video games or reading or writing. Nothing.

My whole life now was filled with fighting and trying to survive.

I took another deep breath only seconds before hearing a frantic voice in my head, "_Maddy! Maddy! Are you there? Please tell me you're OK!" _

"_Jak! I'm ok." _I tried to respond, but it felt different, like a thick wall was there. Like my voice was just reverberating through my head.

"_Maddy! Please answer me!" _Jak's voice cried in desperation.

"_Jak! I'm here! Jak!" _ It was starting to dawn on me; he couldn't hear me.

"_Maddy! Please don't be dead! Please, I don't know what I'll do without you. I think I lov-" _ the words in my head were cut off by someone rudely bursting into my cell.

I picked my head up off my knees to see Gol standing in the doorway of the room. "Come on Sweet Cheeks, time to go."

"Why do I have to go? Jak will beat your ass anyway! Just leave me here 'till he comes and gets me." I said harshly, not moving an inch.

"You being there will instigate him. Make him more motivated, but more rash in reaction. Let's hope that you'll make him forget to even be careful." Gol responded gleefully. It made me sick. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He said more seriously this time.

Suddenly I was hit with a powerful emotion; heartbreak. I started to listen to the voice in my head that kept repeating just two words; "_She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead." _ The pain that came with that voice was _my _pain. There was a feeling that there was an elephant sitting on my chest, compressing my lungs it, and crushing my heart.

'_JAK!' _ I yelled in my head, not knowing if I could stand this pain. What if that's what he was feeling? What if we can share emotions now, too? Then I had the brilliant idea to try it.

I conjured up all my pent up rage at Gol, all my humiliation at getting hurt in Snowy Mountain, all my love I felt for him and sent it all to him. I knew it at that moment that I _did _love Jak. I loved him, and I was _going _to tell him; one way or another.

'_Maddy?' _Jak's voice was suddenly filled with hope; he must have felt it. _'Are you there?' _ I felt like jumping around in circles, but I couldn't. That was when I remembered my current situation. I looked up to see Gol staring at me with a peculiar expression on his face.

I veiled my face in the cold mask I had recently had. "I'm not going." I said stiffly. Even though to temptation to see Jak was almost overpowering, I knew Gol was right; if I was there, Jak was going to get thrown off. But what if Jak had become so accustomed to fighting with me that me _not _being there was going to throw him off?

"The hard way, then?" Gol questioned, slowly walking towards me.

"Wait! I changed my mind. I'll go on one condition," When he stopped stalking towards me, I said, "you let me fight with Jak."

He hesitated, then, underestimated our power together, and said, "Well, might as well get rid of both of you at once then, huh?"

I couldn't believe that he would actually let me. Jak and I together were an unstoppable force. He was going to regret this choice.

"Jak!" I yelled, running into his arms. With his arms wrapped around me I realized how _good _he smelled. I had missed him so much. "I missed you." I said quietly.

'_Maddy.' _He purred contentedly. _'You have no idea how much I missed you.' _ I felt the friction in the air around us multiply as he said that. The air was practically humming with energy.

"Jak… I can't… I can't respond anymore. In my head I mean."

'_I thought you had died.' _It was almost inaudible in my head. _'Maddy, I need to…' _Before he finished his sentence, his lips were on mine, softly and gently at first, but it became more intense after a while, and that's when Gol coughed.

"Will you two love birds STOP. " He growled.

With both looked up, finally realizing the company that killed the sweetness of our reunion.

"Did you two really think I would _let _you go out and fight my monster? How stupid are you?" He took a step back, two, three, until he was at the door. He gave us an evil smirk then closed the door.

"How did I not see this coming?" I yelled in frustration while pacing back and forth across the floor. The room we were in was small and claustrophobic, with only one bed and a toilet and a sink; no shower.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Jak. _'Calm down, Maddy. We'll find a way out…'_

For what seemed like the thousandth time, I tried to respond in my head, but it just didn't want to come out.

"Ugh!" I threw my hands up in the air. Everything was so frustrating right now.

Jak took a step towards me, then held his arms open. Grateful for the comfort, I walked towards him and wrapped my arms tightly around him. He let his cheek rest lightly on the top of my head, and I heard him inhale deeply. I felt his lips travel lightly down my neck and kiss my soft spot. Shivers rocked through my body.

'_Relax, Maddy. Relax.'_

I felt my body respond to his words. That and the fact that his hands were now on my lower back rubbing soothing circles there.

My head that had previously been resting on his shoulder, shot up. "I have an idea!"

Jak looked up at me curiously, and I responded, "Ok, I don't know if this is going to work, but when I, erm, fell when I was in Snowy Mountain, I _felt _my leg snap. I'm positive that I had broken it. I couldn't move it, that's why I wasn't able to get up." I looked down at my feet. "But, I didn't feel any pain." I said, my voice growing more confident. "But, when I woke up, my leg was fine. Not even a scratch." I paused to let that sink in. "Then I thought about something else." I took a deep breath. "Do you remember when I fell into that Dark Eco?" He shivered but nodded all the same. "and I got that big scratch on my back that left a scar?" Once again, he nodded, still not sure where I was going with this.

I started to pull up my tank top. I laughed when I saw his eyes widen to the size of saucers. I successfully pulled my shirt up so it was just showing my back, but still covering my front, showed him the evidence.

'_It's gone.' _He said. _'You're scar's gone.' _

"My point exactly. Jak, I think my body absorbs eco, and stores it for later." I said excitedly, while pulling my shirt back down.

"My point exactly. Jak, I think my body absorbs eco, and stores it for later." I said excitedly, while pulling my shirt back down, but he stopped me, pulling off the top layer so I was only in a tank top. Then he pulled me close and shoved his lips to mine, holding me tightly.

He sucked my top lip into his mouth, and picked me up, placing me against the wall. The wall was freezing on my back, and it contrasted amazingly with the heat of his body, so I didn't mind much. I started kissing back feverishly as he held his hands firmly on my hips.

"Jak…what..?" I replied in between his assault on my lips.

"_I thought you were dead…"_ He growled in my head. "_I thought… I thought I wasn't going to be able to see you again…I thought I wouldn't get to tell you…"_

I understand he missed me but was it really the time to be attacking me?

A shove of his hips against mine led me to the answer. Yes.

I just realized how much I actually missed him. I snaked my hands up into his hair and pulled his face to mine.

I pulled away slightly, my lips still on his lightly, but barely making contact.

"Jak…I missed you…I missed you so much. I'm sorry I stormed off.." He kissed me again once, and pulled away., leaving me aching inside. "I'm sorry I keep nearly dying…I'm sorry for the trouble. You were right about me just needing to be saved. I didn't want to be saved this time. I wanted to be left in the snow." I said and he shook his head and pulled my face to his again, shoving his hips into mine once more, resulting in a small moan from the back of my throat. He was going to drive me insane, I swear.

_"No, Maddy, don't say that. I couldn't handle it if you died. Especially if I didn't get to tell you. Oh Precursors Maddy, Don't ever do that again."_ He said in my head.

I furrowed my brows in confusion and pulled away and looked at him. "Tell me what?" I asked, seeing his face go slightly red, eyes looking away.

"_Maddy, I realized when you were gone . . . I . . . I . . . I think I . . ." _He stopped and pulled back, looking me in the eyes. His deep, deep eyes staring into mine; I could feel myself getting lost in them, drowning in the deep blue of his eyes. I mentally shook myself but went back to staring at him, wondering what he wanted to say so badly.

He took a deep breath, then said, _'Maddy, I love you. So much.' _He looked at me, as if gauging my reaction to his words, and I was frozen, then I launched myself at him again kissing and licking him. "Oh, Jak, I love you, too." I momentarily forgot where we were at because I was so happy.

'_Oh, Maddy, you don't know how long I've wanted to say that.' _His voice was husky in my head. Then he kissed me so thoroughly that I forgot my name.

"Oh, Jak." I moaned, apparently I hadn't forgot his.

He pushed me up against the wall again, after having let me down earlier, and lifted my legs until they were wrapped around his waist, and I snaked my hands up until I could lace my fingers through his hair.

I moaned again, and twisted my neck so he could reach it. This movement caused my hips to grind against his again, causing delicious friction between us. _'Oh, Precursors, Maddy. Don't stop.' _Jak growled in my head.

I grinded my hips to his again, and this time his rose to meet mine; his obvious arousal hitting my warm center, and I bit my lip to stop from moaning again.

'_Don't stop your sounds, I love them.' _Jak said, while grinding himself into me harder, I couldn't hold back the moan this time. I started moving my hips faster and he matched my rhythm.

He moved his mouth back to mine, kissing me, and I opened my mouth to his, letting his tongue dominate mine because I couldn't think of anything besides pleasure right now.

"Oh Jak. Oh, Precursors, Jak." I felt him stiffen under me, I felt his whole body stiffen, and I knew what was going to happen, and I really wanted to let it, but I couldn't.

I had to force my hips to stop grinding against his, no matter how badly I wanted to keep going. He looked at me, and he looked ashamed. "No, Jak, don't be embarrassed, we have to stop." I knew he understood, he didn't have any other clothes and an, umm, accident, wouldn't be very good right now.

I unhooked my legs from behind him, knowing it was only tempting him more for me to be in that position.

In my head I heard him say, _'Spiders. Old Ladies. Bird Lady. Samos.' _And I couldn't help laughing. He didn't even look up, but kept going. _'Fisherman. Snakes. Poisonous toads. Kiera,' _I froze but he kept going, not realizing that what he had said had affected me like it did. _'Plant monster. Dead puppies. Old ladies running.' _He shuddered, but sighed. I had enough sense to look down and see that most of the ten in his pants was gone, but I was still frozen.

Jak looked at me, _'What?' _he asked confusedly.

"You said Kiera."

He looked down at his feet, _'She's been coming on to me for years, and I've known her for forever, and it's just weird. Major turn off.' _

I was ready to throw myself at him again, giddy with joy. Technically, I had won. He liked me. Jak had to think about Kiera to turn himself off (I don't know how to phrase that, so can you do that, but you get what I mean right?) from thoughts of me.

"Oh, Jak. I love you." The words felt perfect on my lips, and it was even better when he responded with, _'I love you too, so much more than you know.' _

This time I did throw myself at him in a tackle hug that sent us both tumbling to the bed.

'_You're hot.' _He said.

"Jak," I said reprimandingly while playfully slapping his arm.

'_No, seriously, you're hot. It burns.' _He winced, and I got up looking down and noticing the yellow spark in my hand. I looked up at him, then down at my hands; then up at him, noticing the faint red mark where my hands had been previously.

My hands sparked brighter. I felt the power building in my body, and I knew this was a perfect time to break the door. Knowing my hands were only seconds away from shooting Yellow Eco, I pointed them at the door and closed my eyes, waiting.

I felt the power surge through my hands, and it was so powerful it knocked me backwards into Jak's waiting arms. I opened my eyes to see a hole in the door about two and a half feet tall and wide. I saw another one at the end of the hall, and I saw the elevator. _THE _elevator. The one that would take us up to the top of the citadel.

I looked at Jak's astounded face, and shrugged walking to the corner and grabbing the black and green back pack that Marr had given me. It was more sturdy then my old one so I had transferred all my things into it, including the 40 something Power Cells I had.

I walked towards the door, and tried to nonchalantly slide through it, but failed miserably. I, being the klutz I am, got a big slice on my arm. "Ow!" I screeched.

Jak came running out, shaking his head at me, but froze, staring at the cut.

I twisted my head to look at the cut, or what had been the cut; right before our eyes we could see the slice that had been about the length of my hand heal up until there wasn't even a scar, only left over blood. It stung a tiny bit, but not like it should have.

I couldn't resist saying, "I told you so."

Grinning, Jak and I set off down the hall, ready to take on whatever we found there; or so we thought.

**A/N: once again I am so sorry for not updating. but, on a nicer note, this is the second to last chapter for this story… ever. The BEGINNING OF THE END hahahahah im planning on a sequel where I will hopefully update more. Please review and let me know what you think of this story before I start the sequel. Feel free to give me ideas for what you think shoul happen. **


	17. The End Part 2

**Wow. The end of this story… cool right? Yeah. Sorry for taking so long… My only excuse is that I found a new computer game called Minecraft… It's amazing... Yeah. Sorry :( For the sequel to this story I'm going to try to update at least like once a week.. maybe every Saturday or Sunday. Sound good? Yeah.. Well on with the last chapter!**

**Oh, and HAPPY (LATE) EASTER! (I had this written out on Easter, but I sent it to my beta, and then she couldn't edit it, so im posting this without her…) :(**

**()_()  
( 'o')  
(")(")**

_**Disclaimer: I don't, and won't ever, own any recognizable characters in this story. They all belong to Naughty Dog corporation or whatever owns the newest game (which I really don't like btw) Yeah. If I did I wouldn't be writing stories about the game.. I would be in it!**_

As we stepped out from the elevator to the top of the Citadel, we saw everyone had already gathered there. It seemed someone had prepared the place for a fight. There were health boxes surrounding us and even some blue eco. I felt apprehension gnawing at the inside of my stomach at what I knew was to come.

I looked around and saw Samos, Kiera, and Daxter. Kiera was turned around pulling something out of her bag, Samos was floating upside-down facing away from us, and Daxter was fighting off Samos's bird which was teasing him by flying over his head just out of arms reach, but when he saw us he froze in his tracks.

"Jak! Maddy! You're OK!" Daxter came flying at us, jumping on my shoulder first and then jumping to his usual perch on Jak's.

"You're not dead. Good job." Samos said sarcastically, flipping right-side-up.

I was going to reply with an equally sarcastic remark, but just at that moment, we felt the ground under our feet move. I, being the klutz I am, tripped and fell, almost smacking my head on the ground.

I stopped in the process of getting up, staring at the mechanical monster in front of us in awe. I literally felt my jaw drop. It had looked quite big in the game, but that was nothing compared to the real thing. I felt my confidence in my skills drop to negative 10. How are we going to beat this thing?

Then it started shooting Eco out of its eye, trying to break open the Silo that I know is filled with Dark Eco. This is going to suck.

I realized I must have been projecting my fear because I saw Jak looking at me. Stupid empathy.

I flipped him a thumbs up and started walking towards the Eco platform. Reaching it, I turned around to wait for Jak. When he reached me, I stepped a little to the left so I would attract the Blue Eco to charge the platform.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded and then grabbed my hand as the platform began to move toward the machine. I could see Daxter shaking on Jak's shoulder.

The second we touched down on the platform, Yellow Eco sprang up around us. The monster didn't pay us any attention and kept trying to break the Silo.

I realized I was just standing there, and looked up to see Jak already getting the Yellow Eco and shooting the monster. I rushed over, and, with only a second's hesitation, stepped into the Yellow Eco.

And there it was again. That feeling. It was like _I _had power over the world. It was turning me Evil. I put all my anger into shooting at the thing. I made sure to shoot at its eye. Jak, taking my hint, started shooting, too, and the two of us combined was enough for its eye to burst.

The monster lifted its head up in the air and screamed, and Gol was saying something that I couldn't hear.

A Blue Eco vent opened right next to us and I felt Jak pulling me towards it. I looked over at the monster and saw it charging some sort of explosion on its back.

Once we were both charged with Blue Eco, we ran to the Precursor Bouncer and jumped high into the air. It was such a good feeling usually, but mixed with the aftermath of the Yellow Eco it wasn't very nice, but it was bearable.

As we were just reaching our high point in the air, there was an explosion in the Silo under us, but it cleared away as we began our descent back down.

As soon as we touched down again, the monster started shooting what looked like Green Eco tinged in black into the Silo. Yellow Eco surrounded us again, and I braced myself and stepped in. Jak had done the same.

Not even seconds later, numerous Lurkers started jumping out of the Silo at us. I shot at them, and in two shots of Eco they were dead. This went on until all the Lurkers went away, and Jak and I were exhausted.

Once again, the Blue Eco vents opened up and we went through them, getting a full charge and then ran, jumping over the gaping hole in the middle of the Silo onto the Bouncer. The same thing happened as last time, and when we came back down, the hole in the middle was even bigger. I began to fear that it would open before we beat it.

There was still Yellow Eco around us, but we didn't need it this time. The monster shot what looked like balls of Red Eco at us. There were about five of them.

Jak and I had landed on opposite sides of the Silo. We tried to get closer to each other, but just then, the red balls exploded giving off a small tidal wave of energy that we had to jump over. I didn't even want to know what would happen if we touched it.

Every time we tried to get closer to one another, one of the things would explode, giving off another circle of energy that could probably kill us, or at least severely injure one of us, so we kept clear.

Once the balls of energy were clear, we ran towards each other, meeting on the right side of the Silo. Turns out, we do need the Yellow Eco. We have to shoot at the monster while it was charging the red things.

He shot more at us, and Jak and I both got some yellow Eco and began shooting. The red balls were around us, and this was a really big risk. The second before they began to explode, Jak and my combined force of Eco was enough for it to stop charging whatever it was charging.

The vents opened up again, and Jak and I ran over to it, and jumped off the Precursor Bouncer. I think we both figured it out at the same time; we had jumped too early. As we were about halfway back to the ground, it exploded.

It cleared mere seconds before we hit the ground. What luck. Jak started pulling me in the direction of the side of the Silo; we had been plummeting right towards the middle. I'm glad Jak pays attention.

When we landed there wasn't anything on the Silo, and the monster was nowhere to be seen. Just then, more Yellow Eco sprang up around us, and we went towards it. I had gotten used to the feeling now, but it still wasn't one that I liked. Suddenly, the monster jumped up out of no where and started charging a gun in its hand. I knew this was going to be bad, so I started shooting at its hand. Jak, taking my lead started shooting at it, too. But, we didn't shoot fast enough, and the machine shot whatever it was charging at us. I jumped over it, and went back to shooting at it.

This cycle went through a couple more times, the machine taking turns shooting at both me and Jak. I could tell both of us were confusing it. Jak got the last shot in before the monster exploded.

It shot itself up into the air and Gol and Maia screeched from inside of it. Then, out of no where, four blasts of eco shot above our heads; Blue, Green, Yellow, and Red. And in a burst of pure white energy.

"White Eco! So it does exist…" I heard Gol say.

"We can't let them get it!" Maia screeched.

"White Eco!" Exclaimed Daxter. "That could be the stuff to change me back… or it could stop that robot… stay fuzzy… save the world. Choices." Jak and I looked exasperatedly up at Daxter, "Okaaaaayyy. We'll save the world. But do it quick before I change my mind!"

Jak grinned at me. But in that second, the robot dropped four bombs above our head. They were going to blow up the whole Silo, and then the world would end.

Then, I noticed the White Eco starting to descend towards us. 'Hurry up already!' I screeched in my mind.

As if it were listening to me, it touched that ground at that moment. There were two pieces, and I grabbed one while Jak grabbed the other.

The feeling was indescribable. I floated up in the air, and looked to my left and saw Jak doing the same.

I felt like the White Eco was erasing all the bad feelings in me. Like it was taking away all the Evil that had been inflicted into my body since I came to this new dimension.

Suddenly, I heard a voice that sounded like Jak's, but not, it was deeper, gruffer. Marr. "You're going to be Ok. Don't change anything. Let them go through the portal. I know it's going to be hard but you have to let them. And make sure you go with them. You have to go with them." His voice faded away, and my heart sank. I had forgotten about the portal. I'm just supposed to let them go through the portal. To let them over run the world with Metal Head. To let them change Jak, and maybe me. I knew the injected Jak with Dark Eco because he was a channeler, but what would they do with me? I really don't want to turn all evil like that…

I landed on the ground, and there was a circle of pure white energy surrounding me, combining with Jak's until we were both in a small circle of powerful energy.

I looked over at Jak and gasped. I didn't even recognize him. He was shrouded in white, all except his eyes, which were bluer than blue. Daxter had jumper off of Jak's shoulder, onto the ground.

I felt the energy in me building, and I knew I had to let it out. I lifted my hand and screeched. The power leaving my body was like fire. Burning its way through my body and out my fingers. Jak and my bolt hit the robot at the same time, shattering it into a million pieces, all except for the head.

Gol and Maia were still in the head when it shot off the Robot's body. The head of the robot, and Gol and Maia went straight into the pit of Dark Eco, seconds before it closed. Jak had thrown himself over me, protecting me from harm.

I looked up, and gave him a quick kiss before getting up and grabbing his hand. We stepped into the Blue Eco together, and with Daxter on his shoulder, stepped onto the platform. Jak and Daxter looked at each other, and started some silly dance. Jak grabbed my hand and spun me in a circle and we dipped. I spun out of his hand, and landed in a crouch in front of Jak and he did a fist pump and stood with his back facing us and his head turned to the left. Daxter landed nesxt to him in a similar pose, but facing right.

As we reached the platform, I heard Samos say something I never thought I would hear him say, "Well, it seems I may have been too hard on you and Maddy, Jak. You _do _have what it takes to be a hero."

The Kiera walked up, "But Daxter, now we can't change you back." I could tell she was purposely avoiding my eyes.

"Don't worry about me, baby, you know what they say: big things come in little packages."

Jak and I had been facing away from the others, watching the exchange, so the hand on my shoulder surprised me. It seemed the Blue Sage had come up behind me and Jak as I had zoned out.

"You two have incredible powers for channeling. Maybe you were right about them both Samos!" That left me wondering what Samos had said about us.

Then the red Sage said, "And Keira, without your help and ingenuity none of this would have been possible. Heh heh heh... Perhaps we've found a new sage now that Gol and Maia are lost…" He trailed off.

"Yes… Gol and Maia . . . The Dark Eco _probably _destroyed them . . . probably." Ol' Green Stuff said.

That's when I zoned out. Jak and I were staring at each other. I could feel the relief coursing through me, both mine and his, that we were alive. I looked into his deep blue eyes that I knew were going to be gone in two years. I had to let them go through the portal. I have to go with them. I have to.

How can I just let them destroy their lives like that? And destroy mine as well. I was practically killing this Jak, turning him into something new and horrible.

Before I knew it, I was leaning in, not caring if all the sages were here. Who cares? Jak's arm came and wrapped around my neck and our lips were mere inches apart when Daxter jumped in the middle, pushing us apart.

"Whoa! Put it on ice big guy."

I looked around and saw everyone looking at us, and I passed off my embarrassment by laughing.

Then, Samos exclaimed, "Holy Yakow! What would that be?" While pointing to the door that I knew would change our lives forever….

_**A/N: yay! Were done! That was really fun hahah no matter how unoften I update. I'm going to try to update more on my next story. Idk when im going to get that one posted though..**_


	18. Announcement!

Hi!

I know this story is long finished, and i'm sorry if I have excited or confused you, or invoked other uneccessary emotions, but I just realised I had no pointers from this story to the sequel which is on like it's 21st chapter now, and i just wanted to let anyone that read this story but didn't know of the sequel, that the sequel is up and running, and almost finished! I also might be doing a sequel to the sequel and make this a trilogy... I don't know. But please do read the story that comes after this one and tell me what you think!

That's all, Cheers!

**xMonster**


End file.
